A Slave's Gift
by TiffyAngel
Summary: COMPLETE! A story about Piccolo and my OC. Original plot. Action, romance, humor.
1. Prologue

**************************************************************************** ****************This takes place before the Buu Saga!!!!*******************  
  
************************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I don't own DBZ (I wish I owned Piccolo!), no $$$ is being made off of this blah blah blah...I DID make up Deshee! She my baby! Don't sue me! All I got 's my pants!!!!  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
He'd found her lying there; tears streaked across her face and her body sprawled out on the lush, green grass. Her swollen bruises and oozing gashes made it clear that she was not merely resting but struggling for life as her partially exposed chest heaved at random instances, begging for air. For life.  
  
Piccolo noticed deep, straight cuts along the girl's shoulders and wondered if her back was covered with those marks as well. Her clothes were of a brownish-gold fabric he could not identify, barely creating the appearance of a dress. The material that actually remained had been slashed to ribbons.  
  
'What an odd creature...'  
  
His dark eyes scanned the dog-ears she possessed on the top of her head. Her hands and feet were not of human origin but that of a wolf, complimented by a thick trail of hair running up the backside of her arms and calves. A large, furry tail lay curled between her legs, softly cradled by two enormous wings mounted on her back, as real as a bird's.  
  
Her fur was brown, her outfit was brown, even her skin was brown. Brown brown brown. The only contrasting color was the pure white of her wings and the red ribbons of blood coating her body.  
  
Piccolo kicked at one of the creature's pawed feet hoping to wake her up yet at the same time he feared what hell such an animal could wreak on Earth. Although his fearful curiosity ravaged his mind, Piccolo could not remove his eyes from her face. Her face and her body were completely human, completely beautiful.  
  
'What is she?'  
  
A moan escaped the wolf-girl's throat as she struggled in a fit of nightmares.  
  
'Whatever happened to you, kid, you're in no shape to be hangin' out here.'  
  
Removing his large cape, the tall, green man knelt down beside the girl and wrapped her gently in the white fabric. Why he was bothering at all was beyond him but for some odd reason he didn't care. Perhaps it was because the defenseless little girl reminded him of Gohan when he was so young so long ago.... at least that's what he told himself.  
  
Using his Namekian skills he took to the air, flying all the way to his cave high above the desolate Sahara Desert.  
  
It wasn't until around midnight that the winged creature awoke, screaming a foreign word,  
  
"TETSI!!!"  
  
***************  
  
A fire blazed before the startled youth, its warmth making her smile softly. Her large brown eyes met Piccolo's and she shrieked; not at the sight of him but at the illusion the dancing flames made in his eyes, which glared out from the shadows cast by his prominent brow ridges. Recovering from her initial shock she peered into Piccolo's obsidian depths with wonder.  
  
'One of her eyes is lighter brown than the other. Odd.'  
  
And indeed this was true but despite her awkward appearance she continued to stare at Piccolo as if she had never seen anyone like him before. Piccolo reached a finger out to her and she sank back into the cape still draped over her broad shoulders.  
  
'A fire,' her mind whispered, 'I never seen a fire before.'  
  
She reached a paw forward and cried out when the seductive flames burnt her tender flesh.  
  
"Oh hey, careful!" Piccolo clutched her singed paw and poured some cool water from his canteen over the burn.  
  
"It hurt," she finally spoke.  
  
"It's a fire, kid, it'll burn you if you touch it." Piccolo felt as if he were speaking to a three-year old and, for some reason, he found that a bit endearing.  
  
The warmth of Piccolo's emerald palm frightened the girl and she withdrew her paw. "What you called?" She cocked her head to the left, still penetrating his gaze with her own.  
  
"I'm Piccolo; how 'bout you?"  
  
"I am Teshenee, it mean 'slave' where I come from."  
  
Piccolo frowned, 'That's no good.' "How about I call you 'Deshee'? It's a name in my native tongue."  
  
The girl yawned and decided it was suitable. She pounced on the pillows around her and Piccolo noticed how she walked on all fours, her human arms and legs making her look clumsy and odd. All in all Deshee just seemed odd; the word fit. Then her back turned to him, revealing her carved up flesh, blood staining her white feathers. He winced inspite of himself.  
  
"You thirsty?" he inquired, making a mental note to take care of Deshee's wounds later on.  
  
She nodded her head, holding her paws a safe distance away but close enough to the fire.  
  
"There's a cup on that ledge jutting out above my bed. Go get it."  
  
"Really!?!?" Her eyes grew wide.  
  
The green man gave her a weird look and pointed to the earthen cup. Crawling forward, Deshee leapt onto Piccolo's bed and grasped the water reservoir between her brown paws. Dipping her tongue into the cool liquid she took small sips, careful not to drink too much.  
  
"What are you doing?" Piccolo gave her that weird look again.  
  
"Making sure it won't go all away."  
  
"Just down the damn thing; there's plenty more where that came from."  
  
She nearly inhaled the water and then pounced on Piccolo's pillow, sniffing it, clutching it to her nose. Then she leapt off the ledge and crawled over to Piccolo, sniffing him before a smile broke across her face.  
  
"What are you doing now?"  
  
"My mother always say a bed always smell like its owner but I never believed. She was right! It smell like you! You own it?"  
  
"Yeah, I do." Piccolo was really confused at this point. 'Has she ever had a drink of water before? Has she ever seen a bed? Or even a fire? What the Hell is wrong with this kid, is she mentally retarded or something?'  
  
"Hop in," he sighed, "I'll let you sleep there if you like; I can meditate over here."  
  
"Really?!?!"  
  
"Sure."  
  
He stood up and waited for her to do likewise but she didn't. "Um... you gunna get up or what?"  
  
"I not allowed."  
  
"Not ALLOWED?! That's bull! Get up!" He grasped her paws and yanked her to her feet but she collapsed into him. "You can't walk, can you?"  
  
Deshee gave him a defeated frown. He clutched her small paws and helped her find her balance. Placing a large hand on her back he eased her forward.  
  
"Keep your weight on the balls of your feet."  
  
Leaning over her dog feet Deshee's heels peaked up.  
  
"And keep those down," Piccolo smirked.  
  
Pain welled up in her eyes as Piccolo guided her across the cave floor. Muscles took to the new task and she was learning slowly yet surely.  
  
"That's enough." He looked at her nonexistent clothes before muttering an almost shy, "C'mere and put these on."  
  
He threw a pair of boxers and a gi shirt at her and she changed when she knew his eyes were on the fire.  
  
"Oh, Tetsi! Where is he?"  
  
"Who?" Piccolo looked confused.  
  
"The guard. I was going to share his bed tonight." She caressed the ring on her left ring finger.  
  
"Explain," his tone was cold and suspicious. This creature before him barely looked sixteen, and to be married?  
  
"On my planet, I am slave. That is cuz I am half Janjin-kee and why I not allowed to walk on two feets like the Royals."  
  
"The Royals?"  
  
"Yes, the Royal King and Queen, their family and their guards. They all are full Janjin-kees with long snouts, sharp teeths, beady eyes, big ears, paws, and tail like mine. The skin all over their bodies is cover with small smooth hairs; they have no plain skin parts like me, they are all doggy-like. And only they are allowed to have their tails curly up and they can spread their wings; the guards can actually fly!"  
  
Piccolo eyed the girl, "So you're basically the bottom of the food chain, huh?"  
  
"They have pet dogs."  
  
"Do they get fed more often than you?"  
  
Deshee nodded, defeated.  
  
"Yeah," Piccolo sighed, "That's what I thought."  
  
"About Tetsi," she nervously changed the subject, "I was in love with him, even though he was guard and slaves can never love a Royal. He was sometimes mean, sometimes nice, whatever he felt I had to deal. But I was going to share his bed tonight and give him this." Again she caressed her ring.  
  
Piccolo then realized that the ring on her finger was not an engagement band and grew curious about its hidden meaning.  
  
"What would that ring do, kid?"  
  
"I made it by melt metals left by Royals during their parties. I wear it all times so, when I find the one man who will not break my heart, I will give him my most precious gift with this ring; he will have this as a present to not only share my life from that times on but also for the times he missed but the ring witnessed."  
  
"What's your most precious gift, kid?" The Namek couldn't help but ask.  
  
"My virginity." 


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1  
  
Piccolo stayed up all night watching Deshee thrash around in a fit of nightmares. Before she had gone to bed she told the warrior all she knew of how she had come to arrive on Earth.  
  
"All I remember," she said, rubbing a bump on the back of her head, "Is a scary man beating me up! He looked like human but big and had lots of black hair. He was different from guards who beat me, he ripped clothes and touch me and I did not like, then all was black."  
  
Piccolo had asked her if the area between her legs was sore and she had reported in the negative. 


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
  
Deshee was rudely awoken by Piccolo, who jabbed her in the side with a pointy nail.  
  
"Get up! We have to go see a friend of mine today."  
  
The girl stretched, suddenly noticing her back no longer burned with pain. A look of confusion swept across her delicate features.  
  
"I used a healing technique on you. It was taught to me by another annoying friend of mine." The demon rolled his eyes on that last note.  
  
Her paws barely touched her back but she could tell that there were no gashes left.  
  
"No more blood?"  
  
"No, but you DO need to get cleaned up; go to the back of the cave and veer left, there's a small waterfall there and some soap roots I gathered. Get clean so we can see the Son family without Chichi fainting at the sight of you."  
  
Deshee walked on all fours into the deeper recesses of the cave.  
  
'The wings and dog parts would be enough to do that anyway.' Piccolo couldn't care less. In his opinion, if that harpy of woman wasn't used to weird looking creatures by now then she was just as screwed up as Piccolo had assumed.  
  
All together there was the namek, Piccolo, the triclops, Tien, and the midget emperor, Chaotzu. Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks were all full or part Saiya-jin. 18 is an android and now here comes Deshee, the half Janjin-kee.  
  
'We just keep getting weirder and weirder.....'  
  
A shrill scream echoed throughout the cave, threatening Piccolo's sensitive ears.  
  
'Cold?' he smirked.  
  
A jumble of foreign words bounced off the walls of the cave and the Namek went to strip off his cape. With a lofty toss the fabric was at a shaking, frozen Deshee's feet.  
  
Wrapped up like a baby, the Janjin-kee bumped into Piccolo as she headed back to crouch by the fire, water dripping from her chin-length hair.  
  
"Hey, uh, I guess it'd be really inappropriate if you showed up at the Son house in my boxers so I guess I could materialize a gi like mine for ya.'  
  
Deshee just kept her eyes on the fire, the cape slowly slipping off of her right shoulder. Piccolo caught the fabric and wrapped it back over the girl, placing a warm hand on her back. With a flash of light Deshee was dressed up like the green man. She smiled.  
  
'He is a very nice man.'  
  
The Janjin-kee turned her head and kissed Piccolo's cheek, "Thank you."  
  
"Um....." His face burned light purple for a second or so before he could regain his composure.  
  
"Who is these friend we go see today?"  
  
"A kid I once trained, named Gohan. He's fifteen now, stuck in high school, so I don't get to see him as often as I used to-" Piccolo realized he was being way too open with this strange girl and cut himself off. "He asked me to go college hunting with him today."  
  
"Will you eat the college after you hunt it?"  
  
Piccolo fell on his face, "Your English needs serious work! A college is a big school for older students and Gohan wants me to help him find a suitable one. And since you're here, you gotta tag along."  
  
"He is a scholar?"  
  
"Brightest bastard I know. He must get it from his mother." Somehow Piccolo doubted that Gohan's genius genes came from the simple-minded Goku.  
  
"He must study lots!"  
  
"Oh yeah." Piccolo couldn't understand why it was so easy to open up to Deshee but here he was carrying on a full-fledged conversation with a stranger when he barely spoke more than a few sentences to Gohan at a time, yet he still continued. "His mom practically chains him to his desk. That's why his fighting skills are starting to suck."  
  
"I fight!"  
  
"You?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Show me." He stood in a mock fighter's stance in an attempt to patronize the young girl.  
  
"No," she frowned, "You come at me!"  
  
The green man smirked with amusement, 'Ah, a little punch won't be so bad for her,' he reasoned, taking off at lightening speed. Piccolo rushed Deshee with an extended fist but, seeing his form within seconds, the girl was able to snatch his wrist in her paw and jerked it downward. The stunned warrior flipped as a result and landed flat on his back. The half Janjin- kee merely threw his hand to the ground, as he lay there bewildered and stupefied.  
  
"Well, what other secrets you got locked up in that head of yours?" he panted.  
  
"I study!"  
  
"You?.... Oie, I'll believe you this time."  
  
"My mother used to teach me about great philosophers, Dante and Voltaire. Sciences like Archemedes, Kepler and Brahe, Galileo, Newton. I know math and she was teach me English before she died."  
  
The demon felt a lump form in his throat, "I'm sorry to hear that." His pride took the backseat when he saw the sorrow in Deshee's eyes.  
  
"I am sorry too." Tears dripped from her oddly colored eyes and she rubbed her nose. "I just miss her so much."  
  
Piccolo helped her to her feet gently, "C'mon kid, let's go." 


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
  
Getting out of the cave proved to be a chore all in itself. Deshee still needed to practice walking properly and it took the pair nearly ten minutes to walk thirty feet. Then Piccolo was dealt a final blow, although adorned with beautiful wings, the half Janjin-kee couldn't fly.  
  
Her race had forbidden slaves from even spreading their feathered appendages. The namek was furious, not with Deshee, but with those royal bastards. So he pulled and stretched the large wings and curled her tail upward with much effort.  
  
After another thirty minutes of work Piccolo was satisfied, while Deshee was exhausted.  
  
"Here, I'll carry you," he offered.  
  
The weary girl leapt into the demon's arms and he took off toward the Son household.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"So," Piccolo smiled as the wind blew the Janjin-kee's hair and feathers everywhere, "What was your mother like?"  
  
"She---ack!" Deshee spat out the strands that flew into her mouth, "She was from Planet Lunar."  
  
"Planet what?"  
  
"Planet Lunar, it is tiny moon that revolves around Earth's moon. It is very small and all people there are humans that speaks English! Except they all looks the same. All the womens have long, curly, gold hair and are the same height and have the same body types. The mens are all very handsome, my mommy said, and they too looks the same. They have goldy hair that is short."  
  
"Just a planet of clones, eh?" he kept his eyes straight ahead.  
  
"No…It doesn't matter 'bout looks, only personality. My mommy had wonderful personality, even as slave. She was dancer for the Royals and teacher for me. But almost every night she was force to share a bed…I could hear her scream and cries…"  
  
Subconsciously, Piccolo held Deshee even tighter in his masculine arms.  
  
"She told me…do anything to never share a bed. Keep that gift for man who will not break my heart."  
  
The demon looked down at her, "How'd ya manage that?"  
  
"Fight and get whipped. Run away and get stones thrown at. Act sick and be sent to kitchen to cook. I am lucky because I just turn sixteen a little ago and that is when girls must share bed, so I only had to protect self for little time."  
  
Piccolo's eyes scanned the girl's modestly built arms, "Well, your arms do show a bit of proof of your fighter abilities."  
  
"Not like you, Majunia."  
  
The namek stopped in midair at the mention of his surname, "How the Hell do you know that name?"  
  
"I told you, Planet Lunar is close to Earth. It is easy to get informations from your planet. That is how I have learned about philosophers and math; my Mommy learn them there when elders taught her what Earth had learned an' she taught me when I was young. Life on Lunar is very a lot like Earth in lifestyle."  
  
"And you now that name…"  
  
"Informations travel…News comes our planet very fast cuz Earth is so close. I know all about you, your daddy, the old Kami-sama, and even the Z Force you fights with."  
  
"Well," Piccolo smirked, "I fused with that old prune and Dende took over his position."  
  
He figured this new information would not only confuse but also shut Deshee up. Piccolo didn't like the fact that a total stranger knew more about him than he knew of her.  
  
"So…" the namek sighed after about an hour's silence, "How were you born?" 'I've gotta get a one-up on this kid. I don't even know who the Hell she is!'  
  
"My mommy got pregnant by a Janjin-kee when she was taken as slave for their race."  
  
"So all women from Lunar are taken in as slaves?"  
  
"Yes. And mens too! But the womens must share a bed. We would not be slaves if Janjin-kees were not so much more powerful and crueler."  
  
Piccolo gazed into her sorrow-filled eyes, "So you're a halfling, huh?"  
  
"Yup…but at least I knows English in an addition to Janjin-kee…only slaves know English…it is the language of slaves, so the Royals and other Janjin- kees don't know it. This is good because you can make fun of a guard and he won't know what you say! Just be careful translators don't catch you! Guards…" Deshee fondled her ring and sighed.  
  
"So I take it you and Tetsi are through?" Piccolo was curious.  
  
"He loves me not…" she whimpered, "Otherwise he would be hold me now. He would have been one to save me, not you…he was not The One…"  
  
The Namek felt sorry for her, despite himself. No mother. No lover. Did she even KNOW her father or have a friend to lean on? Piccolo then realized that he was all she had now, especially now that she was on Earth. Alone.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Gohan scrambled outside as he sensed Piccolo's ki approaching his house. He'd just completed his Calculus tutor's assignments for the next two weeks just so he could invite Piccolo over.  
  
He knew his mother didn't like the tall, green warrior but he also knew that she loved him enough to let him see his best friend every-so- often.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Piccolo touched down on the ground and greeted Gohan with his trademark smirk, setting Deshee down gently.  
  
The young Saiya-jin's jaw dropped at the sight of his former sensei with a girl.  
  
"PICCOLO! I didn't know you had a girlfriend! Wow! Why didn't you tell me?!"  
  
The warrior yanked Gohan a good distance away from the half Janjin- kee by the ear and explained the girl's origin and how he'd come upon her.  
  
"Now go tell your mother she'll be expecting another guest," the demon growled.  
  
"Right!" Gohan saluted Piccolo before ducking back into the house.  
  
Deshee walked over to Piccolo as carefully as possible, "What is 'girlfriend'?"  
  
The Namek took her by the elbow to steady her as they headed toward the house, "Never mind kid, I set him straight." 


	5. Chapter 4

1 CHAPTER 4  
  
Chichi greeted Deshee the minute she walked in, so glad to meet another female out in the seclusion of their homeland that she completely over looked the odd appearance the wolfish-girl had.  
  
Basically ignoring Piccolo, Gohan's mother chased the Janjin-kee up the stairs to get her all dolled up.  
  
"It's been so long since Bulma was over here last time," Gohan smiled at his teacher, "Mom must be glad to have a friend."  
  
"Let's go train," was all Piccolo said. 


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5  
  
Upstairs Chichi left Deshee in a warm bath to soothe her aching muscles and get rid of that "slave stench" she carried. The young girl had opened up immediately to Gohan's mother, being able to connect easily with another female.  
  
Chichi learned all about the life Deshee had lived up until the present as she shampooed and lathered up the chatty girl. After about ten minutes Chichi returned with fresh towels to help dry off the clean Janjin- kee. Wrapping a dry towel around the girl, Chichi went to work on drying Deshee's short, gold hair.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Piccolo took a sip of water from his canteen, enjoying a break from his sparring session with Gohan.  
  
"That Janjin-kee's pretty hot, Pic! I'm surprised you haven't claimed her as your own yet!"  
  
"Well," Piccolo snorted, "If you like her so much, why don't you claim the wench?"  
  
"I sure would if I wasn't stuck on my studies…and…this…girl I know."  
  
Piccolo raised a brow ridge, "School's making you soft headed and weak! You can barely hold your own against me!"  
  
"Well…Some things are more important than fighting…"  
  
Piccolo growled, annoyed, and began to meditate.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
After a couple hours Deshee descended the stairs, clutching the rail on the wall for dear life. She wore a simple, long, green dress, decorated with emerald colored dragons imprinted all over the silky fabric. Slits up to her thighs revealed beautifully sculpted legs and small puppy paws shoved into thin, black, thong sandals. Green eye shadow illuminated her odd eyes and complimented her dress while her hair bounced in a curled- under style, bobbed.  
  
Piccolo and Gohan looked up as the Janjin-kee fought to stay on her feet. The demon couldn't keep his eyes off of her, even though he tried. As the girl met the demon's eyes she was suddenly self-conscious, afraid of the way the dress was hugging her gorgeous curves, and thus lost her balance.  
  
Piccolo caught her as she crashed into him, her ample bust pressing against his chest for a second. She was embarrassed, he could tell, and he tried to hide his own violet tinted cheeks from her as she planted her feet again. Piccolo brushed a chunk of hair out of Deshee's eyes and set her up on strong legs.  
  
"We ready to go?" the demon asked, easily forgetting his encounter with Deshee. 


	7. Chapter 6

1.1 CHAPTER 6  
  
**************************************************************************** *******There is a flash back in here so heads UP!***************************  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Satan College is a wonderful school for the budding youth of today's intellectual society…"  
  
Piccolo yawned as the tour guide droned on incessantly and he walked away from the group of human brain farm students.  
  
Satan College was a foresty campus, peaceful and quiet, perfect for Piccolo to escape and relax. The namek had barely begun to meditate when the sounds of crunching bark echoed in his ears.  
  
'What the Hell…' he opened one eye and saw Deshee hounding a squirrel, who'd caught the pup's attention.  
  
Her thong sandals made it difficult for her to climb but she eventually made it out to the long branch leading to her prey. A creek resounded from the thin branch as the tree cried out against Deshee's weight, getting louder with each step she took.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Gohan was disappointed that Piccolo had taken off so quickly, they still had two more campuses to see and the boy figured his sensei would wander off each time. Then …he saw Videl…  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The branch snapped right out from under Deshee's feet. Within about five inches of the ground, the girl suddenly stopped falling.  
  
"You need to be much more careful, dumbass!" Piccolo's voice rumbled in the Janjin-kee's ears.  
  
"Mr. Piccolo?!"  
  
The girl twisted and turned to see her savior as he floated above the ground. Blood rushed to her head as she hung, dangling over Piccolo's arm. Clutching her hips, the demon flipped her right-side up and descended tot he ground.  
  
"Where you go?"  
  
"I got bored…How 'bout you?"  
  
"Wanted follow you. No like how humans stare," she pouted.  
  
"Well…you don't exactly look human…"  
  
Deshee frowned, "Neither you!"  
  
"It's 'neither DO you' by the way…and obviously I don't…"  
  
Piccolo started to walk away, his cape brushing against the girl's face. Deshee felt confused, Piccolo had saved her from certain death or rape at the very least but he was so cold.  
  
"Mrs. Chichi say I go live with her and Gohan now!" she called to his retreating form, "I stay in house!"  
  
Piccolo stopped walking.  
  
"Chichi say it look bad if I live with you."  
  
Piccolo snarled over his shoulder, "Well, you can tell that bitch it's highly unlikely that someone would rape the victim of an intended rape after saving the poor fool! Get out of here, Deshee!"  
  
The Janjin-kee put her hand over her heart as Piccolo flew off in a blast of white ki. Deshee fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
When Deshee awoke there was a cold, wet cloth on her forehead and she was bundled up in blankets. All she could feel at that point were the wounds Piccolo's words had left on her heart. Her eyes focused and she realized she was back at the Son residence, lying in a bed.  
  
A green hand reached for the cloth and Deshee sank her claws into its flesh, scared by the sudden movement.  
  
"Son of a bitch!!!"  
  
The Janjin-kee released her grip when she recognized Piccolo's voice. Groggy with sleep, she passed out on the bed.  
  
"Damn little shit! If this is how I get treated for saving you AGAIN then screw this!" the demon fumed as he headed toward the door.  
  
"Mommyyyyy!!!"  
  
Piccolo turned around and realized Deshee had fallen back asleep.  
  
"Mommyyyyy! Make them stop! Don't let them! Mommyyyyy!!!!"  
  
The namek dashed to Deshee's side and shook her until her eyes opened…and when they did, tears came.  
  
"Deshee, kid, are you alright?"  
  
The girl trembled, scared and glistening with sweat, "My Mommy," she wrapped her arms around Piccolo's neck and buried her face in his white collar while she sobbed. "My Mommy, they took her away! I lied Piccolo, she did not just die, they KILLED HER!"  
  
The demon held her, rocking gently, "W-What happened?" he asked softly.  
  
"I don't know…she was drag to King's bedroom just like she normally is drag to beds but I never saw her after! I asked and asked! I beg to know but just got whip every time I ask…they laugh, say she good and dead, that she deserve it!"  
  
"Who said this?" Piccolo's obsidian eyes flashed.  
  
"Guards…" Deshee's body shook, each tremor tearing at the namek's heart.  
  
"I'm so sorry I left you back at the college, kid…I feel like such a- a bastard…"  
  
"What happen?"  
  
"I'll explain…"  
  
**********~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~*********  
  
Piccolo, annoyed that Deshee would blindly follow Chichi's advice without realizing it's hidden meaning and confused about how he was feeling, flew off to find Gohan.  
  
Chichi had thrown a fit!  
  
"Where's Deshee?! You raped her and left her for dead, didn't you?! How dare you! Get her back, NOW!!!"  
  
The tour stopped as all the people stared at the green man and Piccolo then understood why Deshee had run off to avoid them.  
  
'This is why I live in seclusion! Damn humans!'  
  
Gohan followed Piccolo back into the forest where Deshee lay among the fallen leaves.  
  
"Take her back to our home, Piccolo. My mom and I will be back in a few hours after we finish with these colleges, 'kay?"  
  
The demon already had the girl in his arms.  
  
"And Piccolo?" Gohan's eyes where pleading, "Be good to her…"  
  
With a snort Piccolo lifted off and flew back to the house.  
  
**********~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~*********  
  
"So you have take care of me this whole time?"  
  
The demon sat on the edge of her bed and nodded. Squirming under the covers, Deshee scooted over to Piccolo and hugged him.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He let his arms wrap around her. One of his hands stroked her short hair while the other absent-mindedly fondled the soft feathers flowing from Deshee's back less dress. Deshee sighed, feeling the warmth of Piccolo's body against her own she was able to lighten the darkness of her past with the joy she felt now.  
  
The demon allowed himself to feel the pleasure from a simple embrace before he got uncomfortable and pulled away. Deshee had fallen asleep in his arms and, as he laid her down, he kissed her cheek. 


	8. Chapter 7

1.1 CHAPTER 7  
  
A dark man stalked through the trees, hungry for feminine flesh and war. His hair hung wildly over his enormous shoulders as he trudged along the wooded outcrop of Satan College. He lifted his narrow snout into the air and sniffed.  
  
"She was here…"  
  
An unfortunate student passed by in a short skirt…she never left the campus. 


	9. Chapter 8

1.1 CHAPTER 8  
  
**************************************************************************** **************Note to Readers: Yes, Piccolo IS sexual and "fully equipped" in this story line. If you have read any fics by piccolosfire you will see that this belief is a common one. Hell, when I first watched DBZ I thought all Nameks were…well, gay. Nameks get lonely too!!!! =P Just don't ya go expectin' me to write yaoi, it's good stuff an' all but it ain't my style! =)***********************************************  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Gohan and Chichi entered the house and snuck upstairs, slowly opening the door where the boy sensed Piccolo and Deshee's ki.  
  
The demon was fast asleep, for once, curled up on the foot of the small day bed while Deshee lay sprawled out among the covers, one of her pawed feet resting on Piccolo's cheek.  
  
Quietly leaving the room, Gohan whispered to his mother, "See, Mr. Piccolo's not all bad."  
  
Chichi glared at him and walked off to the kitchen to start dinner.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Piccolo awoke to the sound of pots and pans clanking downstairs, his eyes then fell on Deshee as she slept. Much to his satisfaction it appeared that the girl was actually having pleasant dreams. He kissed her cheek again and gently roused her from her slumber.  
  
"Mishter Piccalo…" she was exhausted, probably only capable of eating dinner and then returning to sleep.  
  
"C'mon kid, I think dinner's ready."  
  
"Dinner? Can I really eat foods?"  
  
Piccolo took her into his arms this time, "Of course, silly girl, you're free here, so get used to eating, sleeping, walking, and yelling at men who, by the way, are your equals."  
  
"You are very kind man, Mr. Piccolo…" she grinned with heavy-lidded eyes.  
  
Leaning forward, she pressed her soft lips to his, letting the warmth from them warm his cold heart before pulling away.  
  
"DESHEE!!! PICCOLO!!! GOHAN!!! DINNER!!!" Chichi's voice roared from downstairs.  
  
The little Janjin-kee half-ran half-stumbled down the stairs. Piccolo lingered in the room a bit longer.  
  
'I don't want her to live here…Why would it look bad if she lived with me?' he frowned, his lips still tingling from the sweet kiss Deshee had lain on his mouth.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Plates piled to the ceiling as Deshee and Gohan consumed enough food to tide over a small army. Piccolo watched in disgust, he'd never get used to such a voracious group of eaters, chugging his water to settle his stomach.  
  
When the feast was over Deshee surprised Chichi by helping out with the tower of dishes.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chichi sent Gohan off to his room to study and told Deshee to run upstairs and start a bath while she had a word with Piccolo.  
  
Of course, curiosity got the best of the Janjin-kee. She ran to turn on the bath and crouched at the top of the stairs so she could eavesdrop.  
  
Chichi's jaw was set and her lips formed a thin line, "Now that Deshee has a place to stay I do not want you near her! I know you two have a little somethin' going on but it ends here! You're WAY TOO OLD, Piccolo! What, with your fusion with Kami-sama and all, you could darn well be hundreds of years too old for anyone! And Deshee is hardly sixteen! It's totally inappropriate!"  
  
Piccolo tried to speak but couldn't get a word in.  
  
"I saw you two sleeping in that bed! I won't allow her safety to be jeopardized by your sexual advances!  
  
"You can see Gohan every now and then but stay away from Deshee!"  
  
The demon frowned and headed toward the front door, "Sorry, I didn't know Deshee had a new mother…" his words dripped with sarcasm and resentment.  
  
He slammed the door. 


	10. Chapter 9

1 CHAPTER 9  
  
Deshee snuck into the bathroom, sinking to the floor as tears fell, "Mr. Piccolo…"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Piccolo felt a similar pain in his heart as well as he flew back to his cave. After Deshee had revealed her mother's unfortunate death to him and her lips touched his, a link had formed between the two. And distance only made the link ache in both of their hearts.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chichi told Deshee that Piccolo had some business to attend to and that was why he was gone but the girl knew the truth. She lay in the darkness of her room, turning each moment she'd shared with the namek over and over in her mind.  
  
The window to her room creaked open and footsteps sounded under it while the windows shut again.  
  
"Kid?"  
  
It was Piccolo! She jumped out of bed and threw her arms around his solid neck, kissing him between each word, "What *mph* you *smooch* doing *mch* here?"  
  
"I *mph* came *smooch* to see *mch* you."  
  
Deshee nuzzled his neck, reveling in the scent of his body, "Chichi say you have business and have to leave! She lie! I hear how she yell at you! I no want never see you!"  
  
Piccolo smiled, "Lil' eavesdropper… I hope you didn't believe what she said to me… I'm not here for sex. I want to protect you… especially since I didn't find out who your assailant was when I came upon you… he's probably still out there…" Piccolo's voice began to fail him as he became distracted with the suddenly affectionate Deshee.  
  
She wrapped her legs around his torso and his arms went around her, carrying her to the bed. Deshee was a little scared of this sudden burst of passion she felt for the demon but her heart was in Heaven, he was the only man that actually touched her softly. Even Tetsi had been known to smack her around, especially since his desire for her was forbidden.  
  
But Piccolo made her feel safe, even as his large hands began to creep up her nightshirt. The demon had no idea where these feelings were coming from or why he was so excited but he knew he had to stop.  
  
"Deshee…" he whispered as she raked her claws along his back. "That's enough… Stop."  
  
Suddenly being smacked with reality, the little Janjin-kee scrambled away from Piccolo's arms, "What just happen?"  
  
Piccolo chuckled quietly, "I have noooo fucking clue but if Chichi ever found out…"  
  
Piccolo saw an image of Chichi chasing after him with a chainsaw and butcher knives race across his mind.  
  
"It be our secret!" Deshee grinned.  
  
Piccolo touched her face, caressing her cheek, "Sure kid… Our secret…"  
  
He tucked her into bed with a gentleness that even he was surprised to find within himself. Climbing back out the window, he flew to a tree branch beside Deshee's window so he could watch over her while she slept. 


	11. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10  
  
A few days had passed without Deshee and Piccolo seeing each other but the memories they had made that night burned in their hearts and controlled their minds.  
  
Gohan continued to teach Deshee to walk more gracefully while Chichi filled her full of food and taught her how to clean a house.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Piccolo's eyes were set on the fire before him, concentrating on the strange attraction he felt toward the half Janjin-kee. Having lived alone for the majority of his life, the demon was not used to the way his thoughts revolved around Deshee. It was enough that he had gotten attached to Gohan during the Saiya-jin battles, compelling him to make peace with his life long adversary, Goku, and join the Z Force.  
  
But Deshee… she was different… for starters… she was a GIRL! And Piccolo tended to avoid females altogether, especially when he noticed how Chichi and Bulma had the mighty Goku and Vegeta whipped.  
  
"Heh, puppies…" he smirked as he recounted all the times the great Saiya-jin warriors had been beaten up by their woman's verbal assaults.  
  
But then he found himself contemplating how soft Deshee's skin had felt to his hands and her lips owned his soul with the slightest touch…  
  
'I'm screwed!'  
  
He flew out of the cave to train; it usually cleared his mind.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Deshee had come across a stack of blank paper on Gohan's desk and snatched it up, stealing over to the fireplace to gather some charcoal. Then she dashed upstairs.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Gohan came home from school late that day, he had been hanging out with Videl, and Chichi lit into him for being tardy. As he entered his room he noticed his paper was missing.  
  
'That's odd… I just bought a pack…'  
  
He decided to check upstairs, hoping he had left it in the bathroom or his mother's room. The nearest supply store was in Satan City, a good half-hour trip by flying, and Gohan didn't want to anger his mother further by being irresponsible.  
  
"Deshee?" Gohan decided to ask the new houseguest, slowly opening her door. "Hey Deshee, I bought some paper yesterday so I could teach you how to read and wr…"  
  
Paper went flying as the Janjin-kee was startled, caught by the boy she had robbed. Gohan walked in and saw black smudges all over her face and paws.  
  
"Wow… Umm… What's goin'on here?"  
  
"I so sorry, Gohan! I took paper! Was me!" she held her wrists out, cringing in fear.  
  
"What are you doing?" the scholar's voice was soft.  
  
"You not going to cut?"  
  
"Cut your wrists?! Oh Dende-sama! Deshee, no, I'd never!" Gohan held her tightly, patting her back. "No Deshee, we don't punish people like that on our planet… All you did was borrow my paper… It's okay!"  
  
"You no mad?"  
  
"Nu-uh! Mind if I ask what you've been up to, troublemaker?"  
  
Gohan walked over to Deshee's desk and saw that the girl had drawn a very detailed picture of Piccolo with charcoal. He picked it up gently, careful not to smear it. The angles of his sensei's face were exact and the curves and broadness of his muscular body were perfect. Gohan gave her a look.  
  
"You like Piccolo, don't you?"  
  
"NO!!!" Deshee protested, afraid of giving away her secret.  
  
"Suuure… So do you normally draw nameks named Piccolo?"  
  
"I drew Tetsi…"  
  
"And you loved Tetsi…"  
  
Deshee punched Gohan and the two started giggling. The Saiya-jin put the picture back down and sat on the floor, noticing that all the paper around him was soiled with smudges of charcoal.  
  
"Oie, so much for my paper, eh?" Guess it's all yours now." Gohan winked at her, "You know my mom can't stand Mr. Piccolo, right?"  
  
"She very mean to him! He is good man; no bad in his heart!"  
  
"I know… I've tried to convince her of that since he trained me eleven years ago…"  
  
Deshee whimpered, "Will I never see him again?"  
  
"You'll see him…" Gohan pondered, "I'll get my homework done for the next week and tell my mom I'm taking you to see Krillin, my dad's best friend, after school tomorrow but we'll just go to Piccolo's place!"  
  
Gohan sprouted devil horns and a tail. Deshee smirked, "You are very bad man! But, thank you." And she gave the boy a kiss on the cheek.  
  
The conspirator dashed downstairs to prepare for a fun day to come. 


	12. Chapter 11

1.1 CHAPTER 11  
  
A/N: Warning… Citrus action in here! This is where my R-rating comes into play! If you shouldn't be reading this DON'T! Otherwise, enjoy! And, in case you forgot, I own no one but Deshee, sankyuu! =P  
  
Gohan flew home after the bell rang, managing to avoid Videl who still bugged him about the whole Saiya-man ordeal around Satan City.  
  
"Deshee!" he called, "Let's GOOO!"  
  
The wolf girl jumped down the stairs returning Gohan's sinister grin. The two allies could barely stifle their wicked thoughts until Chichi came into the room, wielding a deadly wooden spoon.  
  
"And just wheeere do you think you two are going?"  
  
Gohan turned around slowly, an arm behind his neck, laughing nervously, "Uh, hey Mom, we're off to Krillin's house like I said yesterday--"  
  
"Is all your homework done?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"AP Calculus?"  
  
(A/N: AP is the advanced placement honors classes offered at the school I attend, scary stuff!!!)  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"AP Physics?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"AP Industrial, Technological Comprehension Course?"  
  
"YES!!!"  
  
Gohan grabbed Deshee's wrist and flew her out the door. Chichi scrambled outside, yelling after the airborne troublemakers, "And NO training! I don't want you home all sweaty!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Son of a bitch!" Piccolo fell to the ground as his split form roundhouse kicked him in the jaw.  
  
"You're getting weak! What's the matter, too many Deshee images in your meditations these days?" his other half seemed to be the most prideful and yet sensible at that point.  
  
"Shut up! Wait…" Piccolo's senses picked up on Gohan and Deshee's ki signatures.  
  
"Oh, well look who's comin' for a visit," the other spat on the ground.  
  
Piccolo absorbed the form into his body and strode over to a river to meditate until the two approached; it would be about twenty minutes, he could tell Deshee was slowing the already slacking fighter down.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
When the two wind-beaten travelers landed Piccolo's ki had disappeared.  
  
"Where is he?" Gohan looked around carefully, the stream rushing by him and the girl. "I swear I had his ki pinned… Hey Deshee, did we ever find your assail—AHH!"  
  
A fist landed the Saiya-jin boy face down on the mossy soil and the half Janjin-kee screamed.  
  
"Hey, calm down!" a voice shouted.  
  
Gohan flew into a fighter's stance with his face covered in mud. A green man emerged from the bushes and glared at the soil covered Saiya-jin.  
  
"Too late… You're dead."  
  
Gohan sighed, he knew Piccolo was disappointed with his lack of ability these days because he openly showed it.  
  
The demon's eyes fell on Deshee and he could barely manage to hide his smile as he approached her. Their secret burned in each other's eyes, both of then a bit unsure of how to react to the other. Deshee leapt forward and wrapped her arms around Piccolo's torso, familiarizing herself with his scent again.  
  
Gohan sent the demon a telepathic message,  
  
~Piccolo, I brought her here for you. I know you two kinda have a… Well, I told my mom she and I were gunna be at Krillin's house so I'll just kick it over there and go home later… You can keep Deshee for the night but take care of her… I'll just tell mom that 18 wanted to keep her overnight… Sorry my training has gone to hell…~  
  
Piccolo was touched that Gohan had risked his own personal freedom and his mother's wrath just to let him see Deshee. The namek pulled away from the girl and placed a large hand on the boy's shoulder.  
  
"Thank you." His eyes softened and he would have said more if force of habit hadn't made him a man of few words, but Gohan understood.  
  
The boy kissed the Janjin-kee on the cheek and lifted off into the sky, "Have fun, Deshee!"  
  
"Bless you, Gohan! Thank you!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A winged beast charged through the wilderness behind the Son house; her body's scent filled his nostrils. His eyes fell on Chichi, who was hanging her laundry out to dry. He lunged forward.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Piccolo silently led Deshee to a clearing in the forest, quite a ways away from his cave in the Sahara. Huge trees shot up to the sky, almost as if they'd never end.  
  
"You're so much better on your feet now, kid."  
  
The girl kissed him gently and then ran off to the base of a huge oak, "I will beat you!" She smirked and started up the tree's trunk.  
  
"A challenge, huh? Get ready to lose!" The demon began his climb on an oak of similar stature on the opposite side of a clear lake that divided the two competitors.  
  
A chunk of wood decked Piccolo in the head and caused him to slip a good three feet. Bewildered, he met Deshee's laughter with a smirk.  
  
"You little brat!" he chuckled.  
  
"I will win!" she shouted as she threw another chunk that hit him square between the eyes. She was definitely gaining height on him.  
  
"You got good aim but not enough speed!"  
  
Deshee actually ended up beating Piccolo to the top of her tree and shelled the defeated warrior with chunks of wood and tree branches.  
  
"Why doncha fly down from your throne, ya Harpe!"  
  
"Can't fly! I no know how!"  
  
Piccolo felt an evil grin creep across his face.  
  
"Time to learn, brat! Heads up!" Piccolo fired two eye lasers at Deshee's tree, hitting the top of it two feet below the Janjin-kee's paws.  
  
"Hah! You miss!"  
  
The treetop began to snap and Deshee's smart-ass look turned to one of terror.  
  
"TIMBERRRR!!!" Piccolo hollered as the girl fell into the lake with a splash.  
  
Deshee surfaced and doggy-paddled to shore as fast as she could, the frigid water stinging her body.  
  
Piccolo smirked and flew down from his tree, "So, dogs really can swim on their first try, eh bitch?" he chuckled.  
  
The Janjin-kee trembled and the demon felt a little guilty. Picking her up he flew off toward his cave.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Halfway to the Sahara Desert, Piccolo noticed Deshee was shaking even worse because of the wind.  
  
'Hmm… guess the hot springs would warm her up faster…'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Are you serious?! Piccolo and a WOMAN!?!" Krillin's eyes were as big as saucers.  
  
Gohan snickered, "I think it's awesome, he really could use the company… I mean I barely get to see him cuz of school and my mom."  
  
"Oh boy, Chichi's a head case!"  
  
18 sat there watching the two old friends joking around.  
  
"Okay," she finally broke the conversation, "You want us to lie for this Deshee girl and say she's been with us when she's really been with Piccolo?"  
  
Gohan's eyes wavered, "Piccolo loves her… I just know it. Would you want to take his joy from him?"  
  
No one wanted to….  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Dehsee's clothes were laid out to dry in the sun while she relaxed in a steaming pool formed by a miracle of nature.  
  
Piccolo tried his best to calm himself down as he waited for the Janjin-kee.  
  
'Ever since I met her I just can't seem to control myself! How can a girl have this much power?!'  
  
The demon felt like he was the slave of the half Janjin-kee, her eyes owned him, her voice made his knees buckle, and her touch made him feel…odd.  
  
"Mr. Piccolo! I don't have stuff for wear…"  
  
'Oops!' the Namek could have just materialized another gi with relative ease but his brain malfunctioned and he removed his cape, walking over to the girl.  
  
"Here kid…" his voice trailed off as he noticed how her white wings glimmered with the beads of water resting on them, like diamonds on a dove's feathers.  
  
Her back was to him and he could see the delicate curves of her shoulders down to her round hips where some rocks blocked the rest of his view. He couldn't stand it… her bronze skin gleamed as rivulets of water trickled down her body, casting a spell on him.  
  
"D-Deshee…"  
  
She reflexively turned at the sound of her name, accidentally exposing herself down to her navel. Crimson blush swept across her cheeks as she felt the demon's eyes take her in. Her dog-ears turned down sheepishly when Piccolo's gaze fell from her beautiful face to her generous breasts. Much to her curiosity he didn't gawk or stare like most of the guards had, he just smirked and moved his obsidian eyes down to admire her firm abdominals.  
  
"Mr. Piccolo?"  
  
"Oh yeah!" he broke his wandering gaze from her. "Here's my cape, make yourself comfortable! I'll be in the clearing between those trees!"  
  
With that he dropped the white fabric on the mossy ground, turned on his heel, and left with a lilac stain on his cheeks.  
  
When Piccolo was gone, Deshee emerged from the pool, steam rising from her body, and placed a hand on her left breast.  
  
'Why do you pound, Heart?'  
  
In confusion the girl wrapped herself up and wandered in the direction Piccolo had walked off in. 


	13. Chapter 12

1.1.1 CHAPTER 12  
  
Chichi screamed as a twelve-foot tall beast approached her, claws protruding from large paws.  
  
Goten had just arrived home from a camping trip with Trunks when he heard his mother cry out. The little seven-year old ran to the backyard to see his mother lift the wooden pole from her clothesline out of the ground and drive it into her offender's eye.  
  
Turning on it heels in pain, the beast scampered off. Chichi passed out.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Piccolo rested by the base of a large redwood tree. Since Deshee had been coming to his mind so often his body actually needed to sleep and rejuvenate.  
  
Someone's head rested on his knee and the demon opened his eyes to see his mind's captor in a light sleep. Her face looked so peaceful as she lay there under his cape and he placed a warm hand on her back.  
  
'How are you capable of such control, lil' slave? I've never felt so… peaceful…'  
  
Piccolo knew it wasn't in his nature to relax, his whole reason for living was to fight and become stronger. Ever since he was born his father's ideals had been seared into his brain: conquer, excel, fight! It was by Fate alone that his heart had been changed by Gohan's friendship so now he trained and fought for good; never ending his relentless pursuit of more personal power and achievement.  
  
Now Deshee stood in the way, in the way of all his original goals and rituals! She defied all the laws of order and strict discipline he knew and left him in internal chaos. And, now that she had slowly destroyed his scheduled lifestyle, he needed her there, if she left he wouldn't have someone to blame this chaos on, he'd be alone.  
  
Somehow this blame on Deshee for ruining his life had transferred and shaped itself into love and honest thanks for saving from a life that could have otherwise destroyed his soul.  
  
Being a bit daring and unsure, Piccolo moved his hand under the cape and ran it over the soft skin of Deshee's back, her feathers tickling his large fingers. Deshee made an odd purring noise as she opened her different colored eyes, smiling at the demon's warm touch.  
  
"Can I?" he asked when his other hand clutched the white cloak.  
  
Deshee giggled, "Okay…"  
  
He pulled the cloth away from her and placed her in his lap, her head resting against his chest. He closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of her downy hair, letting his hands run freely over her silky skin.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Thanks so much you guys!" Gohan smiled and waved to Krillin and 18 as he flew off, the sun was beginning to set.  
  
'Now I gotta get home and finish off Deshee's false story… I wonder, I could leave earlier the mornings I have school, drop Deshee off with Piccolo, and then just pick her up afterward… I'll just tell Mom I'm taking Deshee to school with me… Or… I could just teach her to fly…'  
  
Gohan was one of those kind souls who enjoyed making others happy, even if it meant defying his mother. 


	14. Chapter 13

1.1 CHAPTER 13  
  
  
  
Chichi awoke as Goten was rubbing a cold washcloth over her forehead, worry wrinkling his baby features.  
  
"Mommy, are you okay?"  
  
The housewife smiled, "I'm fine, Sweetie. Is that monster gone?"  
  
"Yeah! You sure scared 'im, Mommy! You really did!"  
  
She sighed in relief, "Good, then we have no reason to tell Gohan and get him all worried…"  
  
Unfortunately Chichi's simple dismissal of her attacker's ability would be a loose end she would wish she'd taken care of.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Piccolo's lips locked with hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands never missed an inch of her body as he caressed her, lovingly. The namek lowered his head and pressed his mouth to her neck when she sneezed suddenly. Piccolo started laughing and held her close to him, keeping her warm.  
  
"You know what dat mean?"  
  
"Your sneeze?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
His liquid-black eyes shimmered slightly, "What does it mean?"  
  
"It mean that I will have good luck with you! My Mommy even say it mean that I am with man who will not break my heart if sneeze comes when him and me are together! That maybe means that you are that man! You are very special, Mr. Piccolo!"  
  
Despite how flattered he felt, the namek was skeptical. "Haven't you ever sneezed before?"  
  
"Not with a man, not even Tetsi! You must believe, Mr. Piccolo!"  
  
Deep in his heart Piccolo couldn't come up with any reason why he'd ever bring himself to hurt this girl; perhaps she had a point. Perhaps he was the man she swore to give her all to.  
  
Leaping out of Piccolo's lap, Deshee snickered at him. "Catch me!" and she darted off into the woods toward the hot springs.  
  
Piccolo smiled, 'Spontaneous little kid… hmph,' he walked along behind her.  
  
Suddenly he could no longer hear her footsteps.  
  
"Deshee?" he cleared some tall grass out of his way, reaching the hot springs alone.  
  
He crept over to the water's edge, searching with frantic eyes.  
  
The wolf girl had swung herself up and onto a large tree bough by a low hanging branch. She watched the panicked Piccolo with amusement as he leaned further over the pool's edge. Pushing off as hard as she could, Deshee leapt at Piccolo.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The demon's ears picked up the sound of Deshee's launch and he wheeled around, grabbing the dive-bomber by a pawed leg and chucking her into the hot pool.  
  
"You little troublemaker!" he smirked when she surfaced, looking rather confused.  
  
Much to the namek's misfortune the soft soil beneath him crumbled away and landed him in the water. Deshee snickered as Piccolo got a taste of his own medicine.  
  
"Well that sucks! Now we're both gunna freeze on the way back to the cave!"  
  
The Janjin-kee splashed the demon square in the face.  
  
"That does it!" and he flew into a water fight with the playful girl.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Hey Mom! I'm HOME!" Gohan shouted as he entered the house.  
  
"Is Deshee hungry?" her voice was weak and barely traveled downstairs form her room.  
  
"She's staying with 18 overnight, they loved her over there!"  
  
"That's good. Are you hungry?"  
  
Gohan's stomach roared but he figured he'd fix himself something later on, his mother sounded really weak and he didn't want to trouble her.  
  
Goten tottered downstairs looking glum. He didn't even greet his hero as he sulked into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey champ!" Gohan patted his brother's head. "How's it goin'?"  
  
"Mommy was attacked by a monster and she doesn't want me to tell you. She said you'd worry too much, forget your studies, and grow up to be a bum."  
  
"A monster?!" Gohan squeaked.  
  
Goten looked scared suddenly, "Who told you?!"  
  
Gohan had to restrain himself, Goten could be so dense sometimes, he was a great deal like his father, "Oh…" Gohan pondered, "must have been my Super Saiya-jin powers!" he smirked with a wink. "What did this monster look like?"  
  
"Big, brown wings! He was tall and looked like a dogman! He had a dog face and sharp teeths and paws and claws! And he only wore a flap over his behind and his… heehee!"  
  
Gohan got the image of the Egyptian dog-god, Anubis, in his head and frowned.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Piccolo and Deshee both lay sprawled out on a grassy hill staring at the stars above. The scenery above was a dark blue circle sparkling with diamonds and framed by the emerald treetops. Nature's own oil painting, a blend of Heaven on Earth and wilderness.  
  
"I wonder if Mommy is up there." The Janjin-kee ran her smooth arms over the cool grass, dressed again now that the sun had dried her clothes.  
  
"I'm sure she is, kid… and I'm sure she's real proud of you…"  
  
The moon gleamed between two tall sky-scrapping trees, illuminating Deshee's white wings like holy light.  
  
"I could see stars from cell on my planet sometimes…"  
  
"Ah, I see them every night, can't live without them…"  
  
Deshee curled up beside the namek, the moonlight highlighting his defined chest and built arms. He kinda reminded her of the fairies her mother had told her about as a child, his antennae bobbing in the cool breeze, fairies that made flowers wherever they touched the ground. Different colored fairies that planted flowers of their same shade of hue. Attached to this Janjin-kee fable was the blushworthy notion that when two fairies made love tons of flowers would be grouped together in that sacred spot, two different colors, one for each lover.  
  
Piccolo frowned, he was disappointed that Deshee would be leaving in the morning, his heart feared that something might happen to her in the time that they would be apart. He cursed Chichi most of all, why did she have to mother the poor girl anyway? He was sure the Janjin-kee could take care of herself.  
  
When he turned his head to look at Deshee she was already asleep, curled into a little ball. The demon reached over and pulled her into his arms, running a large hand through her soft hair.  
  
'May Kami-sama keep you safe…'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Gohan picked Deshee up just as the sun was rising. The boy was a bit relieved that the couple never arrived at Piccolo's cave… call it a big brother instinct but Gohan was a bit protective of Deshee himself. But he trusted Piccolo and knew his sensei was a decent guy.  
  
The pink clouds reflected in Deshee's sparkling eyes as she gazed sorrowfully at the orange sky that signaled her return home.  
  
Piccolo felt a similar pain in his chest as he looked at the girl standing with her back to him. He walked over to her and placed a warm hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Take care, kid."  
  
Deshee flew into his arms, spinning around so fast that she collapsed into him, crying. Gohan felt rotten having to separate the two and he silently cursed his mother as he approached Piccolo and Deshee.  
  
"You will be back soon, Deshee, I promise. You two will see each other again. I'm gunna teach you to fly!"  
  
The demon and the Janjin-kee both turned around, surprise and appreciation written into their facial features. Deshee hugged Gohan, thanking him, and Piccolo allowed himself to smile at his warmhearted student.  
  
After a few minutes of grateful conversation Gohan took Deshee and flew away into the sun's rays. Piccolo watched their fading figures until they disappeared. Then he turned toward a day filled with solitary training. 


	15. Chapter 14

1.1 CHAPTER 14  
  
A/N: This is a song fic so the lyric credit goes all to Celine Dion (a goddess singer and a classic!) and her 1996 song "Fly." And incase anyone forgot I don't own DBZ and Piccolo is…*fights with reality*…not…*loses*…MINE…*sobs* but Deshee is!!! Teehee! That lucky b***h, no pun intended! =P Enjoy and thank you all for reviewing, my only wish is but to serve you, fellow readers and Piccolo lovers! ;P  
  
The beast had seen her, seen her being flown toward the Son house after she left the strange warrior he identified as Majunia. He smelled like her! Her scent lingered about him and it made the beast emit a low growl, he was livid.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
As Gohan flew he looked over his shoulder at Deshee flailing along like a rag doll as he held her hand.  
  
"Deshee," he called back to her, "Spread your wings and arch them a bit!"  
  
The girl tried to move the virgin muscles in her shoulders, pushing herself to remember how her mother described a bird in flight.  
  
**********~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~********  
  
"It will feel as though your arms are spreading out as far as they can go, except from your back. Then, like a ballerina's arms, they will curve downward to catch the wind. This will lift you into the air where you will be free…" her mother had whispered with a smile in the depths of their dank cell.  
  
**********~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~*********  
  
Fly, fly little wing  
  
Fly beyond imagining  
  
The softest cloud, the whitest dove  
  
Upon the wind of Heaven's love  
  
Past the planets and the stars  
  
Leave this lonely world of ours  
  
Escape the sorrow and the pain  
  
And fly again…  
  
Perhaps Shira, Deshee's mother, knew her daughter would be free some day.  
  
Fly, fly precious one  
  
Your endless journey has begun  
  
Take your gentle happiness  
  
Far too beautiful for this  
  
Cross over to the other shore  
  
There is peace forevermore  
  
But hold this mem'ry bittersweet  
  
Until we meet…  
  
The Janjin-kee pushed her wings out, her free arm stretching out to keep her mother's analogy alive and helpful. Each bone popped as she tilted them at an angle. The draft caught under her curved wings and pushed her up into the baby blue sky so fast that she was dragging Gohan.  
  
Fly, fly do not fear  
  
Don't waste a breath, don't shed a tear  
  
Your heart is pure, your soul is free  
  
Be on your way, don't wait for me  
  
Above the universe you'll climb  
  
On beyond the hands of time  
  
The moon will rise, the sun will set  
  
But I won't forget…  
  
"Wow!" the young scholar cheered, "What a ride! Nice job! But the draft is too strong, tuck your wings in a little to lessen the whiplash effect!" Gohan smiled, rubbing his neck.  
  
The two companions soared home together on the warm air currents.  
  
Fly, fly little wing  
  
Fly where only angels sing  
  
Fly away, the time is right  
  
Go now, find the light…  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Majunia…" a low voice grumbled behind Piccolo.  
  
The demon wheeled around at the sound of his surname. He could sense no one but he stood his ground firmly in a fighter's stance.  
  
"Come out from hiding!" he shouted.  
  
A few bushes rustled as a small boy with light brown, speckled wings, a turned-down tail, dog ears and paws fell to his knees before the fierce namek.  
  
"Mr. Majunia my name is Itsee, I am here to present to you the honorable Lord Tetsi!" it was obvious this speech had been memorized by the poor slave.  
  
The bushes rustled again and an enormous wolf-like man emerged from the greenery surrounded by at least six other "men." His head was completely dog-like in appearance with his long, narrow, sleek snout, ears, and beady gold eyes. His whole body was built with sinewy muscles and smooth short hairs covering every inch of skin with a shiny coat. The only clothes he wore were a lion-cloth and moccasin shoes. His tail was bristled out and upward and Piccolo could tell he was angry about something as he watched the dusty brown wings of Tetsi puff up and down with each breath.  
  
"Hi tunkaru nashee Teshenee!" his voice was octaves deeper than Piccolo's understandably, the Janjin-kee had a good four feet on the eight- foot tall demon and was at least twice his size in body mass.  
  
"Lord Tetsi demands to know where Teshenee has gone!"  
  
The namek feared for Deshee's safety and replied calmly, "I don't know anyone named Teshenee."  
  
The slave crawled over to the guard on his paws and feet, reminding Piccolo of when he first met Deshee.  
  
"Hai to wa no Teshenee dai sou," he whispered to Tetsi.  
  
The Janjin-kee glared at Piccolo with piercing eyes; "Teshenee wai sou naru jaka hai!" came the thunderous voice again.  
  
"Lord Tetsi has seen Teshenee with you, we smell her, we find her if you no tell us all we want to know!" the slave's illiteracy was coming through in his speech.  
  
Piccolo studied the snout on Tetsi's face, it was beyond a doubt that the guard could infact sniff out and fly after the girl and cause her considerable harm if he didn't do as instructed.  
  
"Teshenee has been renamed on this planet, her name is Deshee!" then he added, "It means Little Brown One…"  
  
After listening to the translation Tetsi stalked over to Piccolo and back-handed his so hard across the face that the demon had to pop his jaw bone back into place, forcing back tears of pain.  
  
"It is dishonor to rename slaves!"  
  
Tetsi collared Piccolo up to his eye-level and shoved him through some bushes, growling as his eyes flashed.  
  
Once out of Itsee and his fellow guards' sight he dropped the demon in the middle of a clearing. Lowering his massive self onto his hands and feet, the ferocious Janjin-kee placed his snout by Piccolo's ear and whispered…  
  
"You have an ally in me." 


	16. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15  
  
A/N: A bit gruesome (rated R), don't eat a Cup O' Noodles while reading this!… Mmm, Cup O' Noodles… *drools on keyboard*  
  
"Gohan looks like monkey that smells like a bunch of bananas rotting in the Sahara Desert!" Deshee squealed as she read the sentence Gohan had written.  
  
"Pretty good but don't forget 'a' infront of 'monkey,' but otherwise a pretty good try for a complex sentence.  
  
"Now I'm going to read the sentence back to you, listen to it and write it down…"  
  
Since Gohan had gotten back from school he and Deshee had been practicing English to aid in the half Janjin-kee's speech and ability to read and write.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"A-Ally?!?" Piccolo stammered as he watched Tetsi remove his moccasins, what he saw made his jaw drop.  
  
"You tell anyone about that or my ability to speak English and I'll torture you in ways unspeakable!"  
  
"What's the shame in what you've just shown me?" the demon was determined to get another leg-up on his new "ally" since it could prove to be of some use to him in the line of battle.  
  
"Because I am not a slave! I am Royal as long as you shut up around my people!"  
  
"So," Piccolo erked a brow ridge, "How can I be sure you really are an ally?"  
  
Tetsi drew an emerald-studded necklace from a small pouch on his hip and handed it to the demon.  
  
"It's a life force necklace… my life, my soul, is trapped within those stones… you smash that and I'll die instantly. It's how the Royals keep guards loyal, scare you shitless and you won't be fit to cause trouble… there's my loyalty to you."  
  
"Why are you here to help anyway?"  
  
"Most of the reason is my own damn business but I can tell you that I know who took Tesh-Deshee away from Janjinsei… His name is Metshius, the worshipped god of the Royals. It was obvious to the sharp eye that he had a lust for Deshee's mother and when she was killed he set his sights on the young one. I suspect this 'god' is mortal, a bastard like his predecessor who fooled the Royals to get power, and I want to know for sure… That's part of why I'm here… the other part is none of your concern!  
  
"Now, I can smell his presence, he's close, and he wants Deshee…"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Monkey monkey monkey! Monkey monkey monkey!" Deshee and Goten chanted as they pin-wheeled around Gohan.  
  
"Oie!" he chuckled, "It was just a sentence! I'm not really a monkey!"  
  
Goten sniffed his older brother, "You sure smell like one!"  
  
The little Janjin-kee skipped to the bathroom, in need of relieving herself. Chichi had just taken a shower so billows of steam filled the private cubicle. Wiping steam off of the mirror Deshee screamed at the reflection behind her: two piercing eyes, one sealed shut with dry blood.  
  
'Run!' her mind screamed.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"He's vicious! He ordered Shira's death when she refused him the night before she fucked the Royal King… He murdered her while they were in the act and devoured her flesh before his majesty; the King hasn't been the same since. Rumor has it he pissed his sheets he was scared so bad. Can you see how much control this guy has?" Tetsi's eyes flashed.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Claws sank into the wolf-girl's tender skin as her arms tried to fight him off.  
  
Gohan and Goten heard a glass vase shatter and ran toward the bathroom where they found Deshee sadly attempting to ward off a huge, beastly man with onyx flesh, a black wolfish snout, and claws.  
  
"Time to die…" its voice rumbled and he threw a bloody lump at the trio.  
  
It was Chichi…  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Tetsi's ears flinched,  
  
"He's found her! Let's go now!" both warriors lifted off into the air with a sense of urgency.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Gohan fell to his knees beside his mother, trembling at the sight of her blood-shot eyes. One of her arms was chewed off, leaving a messy stump.  
  
"Mama!" Goten was white as a ghost and retched on the monster's clawed feet.  
  
"Damn little shit!"  
  
A growl escaped the beast as his senses picked up on Piccolo. Tetsi was insensible. Turning to Deshee the evil man smiled, "Ah, she wasn't as tasty as your mother!" and he crashed through the roof and flew away, masking his ki signature.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Piccolo and Tetsi smashed through the open door and followed Goten's cries to the shocked threesome.  
  
"Oh, Piccolo!" Deshee burst into tears as she threw herself against his chest. Immediately his arms wrapped around her as she rested against him. Then she noticed Tetsi…  
  
"Tetsi! Nou wai jobi!?!" ("Tetsi! What are you doing here!?!")  
  
"Shintou nasi waisu, Metshius, nasu haiya te menishiwa! Denesu?" ("I smell the Royal god, Metshius, within this room! Was he here?")  
  
"Hai no wa tensi kai? Chichi nasuwa!" ("That beast was a god? He hurt Chichi!") tears fell quickly as she shook with fear, "Beeshee na wasi kai!!!" ("He killed my Mommy!!!")  
  
"Hai tou; haiya no hai tie." ("I know; all the Royals know.")  
  
"Keri shi wa no deshetu?!?" ("And no one would tell me this?!?")  
  
"I'm sorry, Deshee, but you were still a slave…"  
  
The girl's hand shot to her mouth in shock as Tetsi spoke clear English to her for the first time in her life.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Itsee and the other guards Tetsi had left behind grew anxious, they had seen their leader fly off with the green enemy, and soon decided to follow his scent.  
  
One guard roughly threw Itsee over his shoulder and took off with the rest.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Tetsi told Deshee of his suspicions of the Royal god and how her mother was murdered. The guard was truly concerned for the girl's safety and confided to her that he had surrendered his life force necklace to Piccolo's mercy as a sign of loyalty. Removing his moccasins, Tetsi revealed the same shocking sight that he had shown to Piccolo moments ago.  
  
*************************************************  
  
A few wooden bits of the shattered Son house door crashed to the floor as Itsee and the guards barged in; all of whom noticed Tetsi's feet.  
  
"Haiwanu!" ("Traitor!") a guard yelped.  
  
Itsee could barely hide his smile as he gawked at Tetsi's feet; toes, nails, ankles, heels, all Lunarian. He was only a part Janjin-kee! He was a slave!  
  
The guards ripped their shoes off and threw them at Tetsi's face; only paws graced the floor. Hauling Itsee out the door the guards spat on the wooden floor.  
  
"Watsi noua haiya da hatu! Chikuusei no deja! Ain veta!" ("The Royal King will hear of this! War be upon Earth! Death to you!")  
  
Outside Itsee screamed, "Bless the guard slave, Tetsi! He will save us! For the love of Lord Raye-don!"  
  
"Oh shit!" the exposed guard cried out, "Now I'll never uncover the truth about Metshius!"  
  
Piccolo walked over to the defeated Janjin-kee, "You can still find out… we'll help you."  
  
"And who will believe me?! They'll kill me before I can say anything!"  
  
Goten threw in his two cents, "Well hide you! Maybe… under my bed?"  
  
"They'll smell me out! This is hopeless…"  
  
"I don't think so…" a blast of cold air burst through the doorway as a tall figure entered the frantic household.  
  
Silver hair cascaded down from a casa on the head of this new intruder, grazing his robed shoulders. Layers of gray, white, and beige flowed to his bare feet, hanging in hoops around his long, gnarly hands that clutched a wooden cane.  
  
(A/N: Think Lord Raydon from Mortal Kombat… Any credit for similarities between these two goes straight to the creators of MK… I just love Lordy Raydon so much! He's a cool god with a cool voice! =) The second movie sucked cuz they got rid of the original actor for LR!!! *Chews up a pencil in anger* "Your shoooul ish miiiiiine!" Sorry, just making fun of Shang Tsung!)  
  
"The god of the slaves…" Deshee whispered, "L-Lord Raye-don…"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
After much gawking and stammering Lord Raye-don settled himself into a chair facing Piccolo, Deshee, Tetsi, Gohan, and Goten.  
  
"So you really exist…" Tetsi was awestruck, "The Royals merely believed you to be a rumor, a false hope for the slaves. Like the Moses who'd never come; a myth!"  
  
"And you, Tetsi, you believed in me too, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes…"  
  
"It was by my powers that I caused the deaths of the delivery nurses and your half Janjin-kee mother and pure-blooded father so that no one would view your traitorous feet as I wrapped them in the traditional guard shoes. Good thing it is considered disrespect on Janjinsei for guards to flash their feet, eh?  
  
"But I had plans in that you would help your people in the future, the slave race."  
  
Tetsi bowed his head respectfully.  
  
"And now such a day has come."  
  
"What about the bad god?" Deshee trembled at the thought of his long, black snout. She nervously rubbed her arms and smeared blood on her paws. "Eeeww!"  
  
Lord Raye-don narrowed his silver eyes and with a flicker of his mysterious orbs, Deshee's wounds were healed.  
  
"Woow… T-Thank you…"  
  
Goten jumped into the god's lap, clinging to him like a barnacle, "Can you heal my mother, Mister? She'd not breathing anymore! Please! Please, Mister?!"  
  
Lord Raye-don closed his eyes, humming softly, "I'm sorry," his eyes opened, "Her soul has passed on to the other realm… I cannot interfere with Lord Enma's control over life and death… This is not my world."  
  
Goten slowly released the god's cloak, jumping off his lap in a fit of tears. Storming upstairs he was quickly followed by Gohan.  
  
"Please," the god's voice cracked, "Please prepare for the worst… I will go after Metshius… You all ready yourselves for war… the Janjin-kee army will be here and armed in ten days, from what my senses tell me…"  
  
Tetsi moaned.  
  
"This is no time to point fingers or for anyone to carry full blame, work together or you will all die together…" and with that said Lord Raye- don disappeared. 


	17. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16  
  
Deshee snuck out her window while Gohan and Goten snored in the room next to hers. Apparently all of little Goten's sobbing fits and the scholar's attempts to calm his younger brother wore both of the Saiya-jin boys out. Piccolo had taken off awhile ago to clear his mind and prepare for the battle ahead, leaving Deshee to crave the safety his arms provided.  
  
Climbing down the tree to the ground below, Deshee flapped her wings to pump blood in preparation for flight. Creeping past the large window in the family room where Tetsi stood guard, Deshee took to the sky.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Flapping awkwardly, the little Janjin-kee struggled with gains and losses in altitude until she was out of breath and strength, catapulting into a soft patch of grass beside a tree. The sound of water filled her dog-ears and she followed the natural music to a river.  
  
"I should not have flown without lots of practice. now I will not find Mr. Piccolo."  
  
Deshee walked alongside the flowing river, watching the moonlight bounce off of the reflective surface, the stars twinkling in the cobalt depths.  
  
'It looks like a big, blue diamond.'  
  
Caught up in her own peaceful thoughts she met a downward slope where the river became an enormous waterfall, surrounded by rich vegetation, green moss, and bright pink and orange flowers.  
  
'Fairies have been here!' the excited girl wagged her tail as she started to climb down the slippery rocks to the largest patch on the smallest ledge.  
  
The cool moss and fresh bursts of moist air felt incredible and helped the little Janjin-kee forget her current problem. the upcoming war. Reaching the clustered blooms of bright orange, baby pink, and violet, the girl curled up between them, hoping the love of the Fairies she believed in would rub off on her. She soon fell asleep.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Son of a bitch!!!" someone's voice rang in Deshee's sensitive ears and she slowly opened her auburn eyes with a tiny bark.  
  
Loud splashing, aside from the steady constant flow of the waterfall, erupted from below. Peering over the edge, the girl was able to see a shadowy figure scrambling around in the large pool at the bottom of the waterfall.  
  
Flapping her wings Deshee anticipated an upward draft and sailed into the fresh gust of wind. Curving her ivory wings she hovered above the agitated shadow, descending slowly.  
  
As Deshee reached a height of nearly ten feet above the pool her keen eyesight noticed that her mysterious stranger was gone.  
  
Hands shot out from the water below and yanked the Janjin-kee into the frigid liquid.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Gohan awoke in the darkness of midnight and dragged himself downstairs. Tetsi greeted the scholar with a nod of his head.  
  
Reaching for the phone the boy called his father's old fighting pals to meet at the Son House the next morning and apologizing for such short notice at such a late hour.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Struggling to free herself the girl's drenched wings only served in dragging her deeper. Kicking with all her strength Deshee managed to knock one of her assailant's hands away. Then, twisting her paw at an odd angle, she sunk her claws into the flesh of the other hand.  
  
Finally free she broke to the surface, sucking in the crisp midnight air as fast as her lungs would allow. The attacker surfaced behind her and trapped her in a headlock.  
  
"Who the fuck are y--- Deshee?" the voice's harsh tone softened. "You scared the shit outta me, kid, I thought you were that bastard god."  
  
The girl ceased her struggles as Piccolo's soothing voice filled her ears and banished her fears.  
  
"You scared ME!" the winged creature squealed.  
  
"Humph! I could tell!" Piccolo revealed his carved up arm to the girl, purple blood dripping into the pond.  
  
"Oh, Lord Raye-don, I'm sorry!"  
  
The demon smirked, placing his captive gently in the water. Taking his other green hand he placed it on the open wound and zapped the broken skin closed.  
  
"Nice little trick, eh? I tried it on you when you first slept in my cave."  
  
Deshee admired the namek's perfectly healed arm and smiled up at him. His face turned purple and he coughed uneasily.  
  
"Umm. Kid, could you go off somewhere so I can finish up here?"  
  
"What are you finish up?"  
  
"Taking a shower."  
  
Now the little Janjin-kee noticed that Piccolo was completely naked from the waist up.  
  
"Oohh." her eyes scanned his impressive chest and rock-hard abs, "I'm sooo sorry." she forced herself to tear her gaze away, blushing furiously.  
  
Doggy-paddling to the shore, Deshee kept her face turned from the demon's sight, embarrassed by her secret thoughts of wishing she had seen just a bit more of him (A/N: Don't we all.. Mmmm. *drools*)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Piccolo emerged from behind the gray rocks after about ten minutes, dressed in a sopping wet gi.  
  
"What happened?" Deshee tried not to giggle, glancing occasionally at the places where the warrior's uniform stuck the most.  
  
"Some damn deer was sniffing around my clothes and when I tried to scare him off he kicked this shit into the water."  
  
"And that's why you said 'son of a-'"  
  
"Yeah!" Piccolo cut her off; swearing just didn't seem to fit the cute Janjin-kee. No use in corrupting her. Placing his large hands on his own chest he used a small amount of ki to dry the dripping garments.  
  
"So," the demon sat beside her, turning his gaze to the bright stars above, "What were you doing out here so late?"  
  
"I was looking for you. tried to fly but ran out of energy so I walked around. I found a place where some fairies had been. um. 'playing,' The girl giggled, holding her paw to her mouth, blushing shyly.  
  
"Fairies, huh?"  
  
"They make flowers when they makes love together. that's why there are such things as flowers on certain planets."  
  
"Cuz they have fairies, huh?"  
  
"Mmhmm!" Deshee nodded.  
  
"I see," Piccolo smiled and fell onto his back, lying beside Deshee's legs as she remained sitting.  
  
"Wanna go for a walk? I can show you some fairy places!" she smiled down at the namek. She could see the stars reflecting in his onyx eyes, seeming to rival the night sky with their own beauty.  
  
Pushing himself back up, Piccolo smiled back at Deshee, "Sure, let's go."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
After a couple hours of hunting for patches of flowers, the carefree pair came upon a clearing free of any blooms.  
  
"Aww." Deshee was disappointed, "No fairies have been here. not even one."  
  
Piccolo gazed at the small mound of soft grass that gleamed in the moonlight. It was perfectly surrounded by huge evergreens that stretched toward the diamond-sprinkled sky.  
  
'Kami-sama, I wonder why I never thought to meditate here.'  
  
"No one has been here for long time, the grass have overgrown the feet and hoof prints."  
  
A breeze rustled the finely combed grass, chilling the Janjin-kee to her bones. Piccolo noticed her clothes were still wet, hugging her figure tightly. Without any second thoughts he reached his hand out and placed it on Deshee's shoulder.  
  
She turned around slowly, her right paw concealing something. Emotion, thick emotion, glimmered in her captivating eyes as she locked her gaze with his.  
  
"Oh Piccolo."  
  
Seizing her in his powerful arms the demon pressed his lips to hers, caressing her cheek with a large hand. Before he could deepen the kiss Piccolo felt Deshee's paw against his chest.  
  
"What is it, kid?" he whispered, resisting the demands his body was pushing him to satisfy.  
  
"I want you to have this." opening her little brown paw was the symbolic silver ring Piccolo had learned of the day he met the Janjin-kee.  
  
"Y-Your ring?" his voice softened as a strange, heart-felt feeling pulsed through his veins. 'Why do I need her so badly? Why-Why do I care so much?'  
  
"Yes, you posses this now and only you."  
  
Wrapping his arms around her again, Piccolo tucked the ring into his gi belt, and settled Deshee onto the grass.  
  
Smiling, Deshee kissed him softly, "And you posses my gift as well."  
  
Piccolo returned her warm smile and began to undress the Janjin-kee. 


	18. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17  
  
A/N: This is a song fic and a LEMON!!! If you don't like SEXUAL CONTENT then don't read this!!! The song is "I Surrender" by Celine Dion.  
  
Giggles erupted from the Janjin-kee as Piccolo pulled away her last piece of clothing.  
  
"You find this amusing?" Piccolo's lips curled into a smirk.  
  
"You looks so serious, Mr. Piccolo!" Deshee giggled again.  
  
"Umm. well. Aren't you supposed to be serious when having sex?"  
  
"My mommy said this is supposed to be fun!"  
  
"Fun, eh?" Piccolo became pensive.  
  
Deshee stared at the demon's handsome face as he sat in quiet contemplation. Before she could react, Piccolo's hands grabbed her naked torso and began tickling her.  
  
"Fun you say? Fun like THIS??" Piccolo chuckled as the girl beneath him doubled over with hysterics.  
  
"Mr. Piccolo! Mr. Pic-hahaha-colo!!! I surrender!!! I gives up!!!"  
  
Piccolo stood up and removed his turban and cape, letting them crash to the grassy ground below. Turning around he gazed up at the starry sky above as Deshee caught her breath.  
  
"You are dead, Mr. Piccolo!!!" she shouted as she lunged for her lover's waist band, pantsing him before he could dodge her.  
  
Deshee blushed as she saw Piccolo standing there in his boxers, his pants in a purple pile around his ankles. The demon turned to her and knelt down, kicking his pants away from him.  
  
"Now that was uncalled for, little one," his smirk widened to a broad smile. "I'd call it down-right naughty!"  
  
Grabbing her paw, Piccolo whipped her onto one of his knees and playfully slapped her behind.  
  
"Let that be a lesson to ya!" he laughed out loud as she pounced on him, knocking him onto his back.  
  
"I'll teach you a lesson!" she giggled, pressing her lips to his mouth.  
  
~There's so much life I've left to live And this fire is burning still When I watch you look at me I think I could find the will To stand for every dream And forsake this solid ground~  
  
An involuntary growl tore from the depths of Piccolo's throat as Deshee pressed her small frame against his muscular chest. His hands reached up and under her wings, massaging the tender flesh beneath the ivory appendages.  
  
~And give up this fear within Of what would happen if they ever knew I'm in love with you~  
  
Deshee's mouth opened, allowing Piccolo entrance. Their tongues intertwined, sending electrifying pleasure through both of their hungry bodies.  
  
Piccolo pulled away suddenly, "D-Deshee. are you sure about this? I- I mean I honestly care for you, kid, and I don't wanna push you to extremes you're uncomfortable with. But if you keep this up I won't be able to resist you. I don't wanna hurt you."  
  
Deshee's eyes shimmered, "I gave you the ring. I am sure, Piccolo. I love you."  
  
"I-I love you too, kid." he smiled softly.  
  
~Cause I'd surrender everything To feel the chance to live again I reach for you I know you can feel it too We'd make it through A thousand dreams I still believe I'd make you give them all to me I'd hold you in my arms and never let go I surrender~  
  
Rolling Deshee onto the grass, Piccolo straddled her hips and gazed down at her body beneath his, trying his best to ignore the throbbing in his boxers. She was so beautiful, her smooth skin glowing in the light of the night sky; he wanted to just admire her for eternity if Kami-sama allowed.  
  
Leaning down slowly, the demon placed a tender kiss on the Janjin- kee's lips as he removed his boxers. Pulling away he slipped his shirt over his head and tossed it aside. He lay there, his weight on his elbows, the feel of flesh against flesh driving him insane. Looking down he noticed Deshee's eyes were closed.  
  
"Kid?"  
  
"Piccolo. I'm a little nervous. I think I will be bad at this. I have never done nothing like this before."  
  
He smiled again and kissed her closed eyelids gently, "Don't worry, you can't be bad at this, just let me take the lead, alright?"  
  
" 'Kay." her eyes fluttered open and her paws slid up Piccolo's abs, over his chest, and around his neck where they held on.  
  
~I know I can't survive Another night away from you You're the reason I go on And now I need to know the truth Right now, there's no better time From this fear I will break free And I'll live again with love And no they can't take that away from me And they will see.~  
  
Piccolo slowly parted her legs and ran his nails along the length of Deshee's slender arms, ruffling the trail of fur on each. Lowering his head he peppered her warm body with tiny kisses.  
  
Deshee's paws moved down Piccolo's spine, massaging the thick muscle that lined his back.  
  
Piccolo caressed on of the girl's soft breasts while teasing her ear with his tongue.  
  
"Surrender to me. Trust me. let me please you." he moaned into her furry dog-ear. His hand moved between her legs, the heat from it causing her to arch into its warmth.  
  
"I-I surrender." she trembled as Piccolo slipped two fingers into her yearning body.  
  
~Cause I'd surrender everything To feel the chance to live again I reach to you I know you can feel it too We'd make it through A thousand dreams I still believe I'd make you give them all to me I'd hold you in my arms and never let go I surrender~  
  
He pressed forward, taking one of her nipples into his mouth as his fingers worked her from below. The forest filled with the sounds of Deshee's pleasure as she came closer to her peak.  
  
Digging her claws into Piccolo's back, Deshee cried out as she came, tears spilling from her eyes. The demon moved over her and kissed the tear drops away before pulling his fingers out.  
  
She smiled up at him, her cheeks flushed with a beautiful pink. He returned her smile as he positioned himself between her legs. Waiting a brief moment for Deshee to change her mind, he received her unspoken answer when her hips pressed against his.  
  
~Every night's getting longer And this fire is getting stronger, babe I'll swallow my pride and I'll be alive Can't you hear my call I surrender all~  
  
He entered her slowly, careful not to hurt her virgin body. After several seconds passed he clutched her paw. 'Please don't let this hurt her too badly..' He prayed.  
  
Plunging deeply, Piccolo felt her hymen tear and Deshee yelped with pain. Burying her face into the crook between his neck and shoulder, Deshee rocked her hips slowly, causing the pain to fade, as she became more aroused.  
  
~Cause I'd surrender everything To feel the chance to live again I reach to you I know you can feel it too We'd make it through A thousand dreams I still believe I'd make you give them all to me I'd hold you in my arms and never let go I surrender~  
  
Pleased with her response, Piccolo continued to make love to her. The warmth of her body around his member clouded his mind and her moans only excited him more. He thrust into her until her screams intensified and he found himself losing control.  
  
~Right here, right now O give my life to live again I'll break free, take me My everything, I surrender all to you~  
  
Deshee came first and Piccolo allowed himself release, his essence flowing into her. Collapsing onto his side, the demon pulled the girl into his arms, stroking her hair as her body stopped trembling.  
  
"I love you Piccolo." she smiled through heavy-lidded eyes as sleep took over her.  
  
"Love you too, little one."  
  
The night watched over the two lovers sleeping below the diamond- studded sky, the trees protecting them from the dangers of the world outside. 


	19. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18  
  
A/N: Sorry for the wait but I've been traveling most of this summer. Thank you for your patience, your reviews keep my sanity!  
  
Flying into the rising sun, Piccolo headed back to Gohan's house with Deshee in his arms. She was exhausted and slept for most of the flight, dreaming of the events of last night. Piccolo gazed down at the girl in his arms and smiled.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Oh KAMI-SAMA!!!" Gohan ran out of Deshee's empty room, "I lost her! She's gone! Oh NOOOO!!!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Piccolo and Deshee walked into the family room of the Son household and greeted Tetsi.  
  
The guard cleared his throat, "Um. Gohan was looking for-"  
  
"DESHEE!!!!" the scholar plowed into the guard and snatched the girl into his arms, spinning her around, "Oh Kami-sama, I thought I lost you!"  
  
Tetsi eyed Piccolo and Deshee; he could sense something strange about their chi. A oneness. A unity; although made of pure emotion it was almost tangible, there was definitely a physical element to it.  
  
As the girl's arms pulled Gohan into a reassuring hug, the guard took note of the absence of her ring.  
  
'So it's over.' he concluded.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It was seven o'clock when Vegeta and Bulma showed up, Trunks trailing along behind. Goten greeted his pal, trying to hide his pain caused by his mother's brutal death.  
  
7:15AM - Tien and Chaotzu arrive  
  
7:21AM - Yamcha enters the Son household  
  
7:47AM - Krillin, 18, and their daughter, Marion, show up  
  
And, as usual, Yajarobi and Master Roshi took to avoiding life- threatening situations like war and didn't show up at all.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Piccolo felt a drop of sweat trickle down the back of his neck as his old friends eyed Deshee strangely.  
  
"Who's the chick?" Yamcha glanced from the girl's wolf ears to her supple hips.  
  
Realizing his cold, uncaring image was going to be destroyed if Deshee's true significance was revealed, Piccolo narrowed his eyes at Yamcha and barked, "She's just a Janjin-kee slave." and he exited the house, pride pulsating from his heart. 


	20. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19  
  
Gohan knocked on Deshee's door for the fifth time in the past half- hour. Still he got no response, for unbeknownst to the poor boy the heart sick girl had flown out her window at a fierce velocity, all the while just wanting to get away.  
  
The tears would have come if the wind wasn't drying her eyes out as she whipped through the large expanse of forest. The only sane thought in her head were the words Piccolo had spoken.  
  
'Get away.' she sighed, 'Get away.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Gohan stamped his foot down infront of his meditating sensei, "A slave? She's just a SLAVE?!"  
  
Piccolo refused to open his eyes and this only pissed the Saiya-jin off even more. "Well if she's just a slave then what does that make you for sleeping with her?"  
  
The demon listened to his old student storm back into the house. When he was positive Gohan was gone he opened his eyes and pulled Deshee's ring out of his gi belt. Staring at the craftsmanship and sensing the aura of hope pulsing from the piece of jewelry he held, Piccolo scowled.  
  
'What a load of shit I've caused!' he stood up and launched into the air with a blast of blue ki in search of his mate.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Deshee!" a voice called out from below the Janjin-kee.  
  
In her moment of distraction the girl's right wing smashed through a thick branch, the impact masking a sickening crack as she plummeted to the forest floor. She fell helplessly through branches and twigs that snapped and tore at her skin before she landed with a thud on the grass below.  
  
"Piccolo!" she cried out, holding back her screams as pain pulsated from her limp wing, "Piccolo, is that you?!"  
  
The lush green bushes shook before Metshius himself emerged from hiding.  
  
"Bastard god." she snarled, her blood boiling and fur raising.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Peering through Deshee's open window, Piccolo knew instantly that the girl was gone and, with the threat of Metshius being loose, he mentally kicked himself.  
  
'Kami-dammit! Where is she?!?'  
  
His senses soon picked up a powerful ki rising with each breath he took. Not hesitating for a minute, Piccolo blasted off in the direction of the source of power with incredible speed.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Deshee sank her claws into Metshius' face with fury, "You killed my mother!" she cried as she backhanded the wicked god across his jaw. The girl's body convulsed with power, pulling her muscles taut with strength.  
  
"You're mother wasn't even good enough for the after life." Metshius sneered as he made a quick swipe at the slave with razor-sharp claws.  
  
Tears stung Deshee's eyes as she plowed into her foe with a sweeping elbow-strike.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Gohan sensed Piccolo's ki signature heading toward a stronger one and pulled Vegeta aside, "Piccolo's on the move. the war may have started sooner than we anticipated."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Such moxie from a wounded mouse!" Metshius laughed delightedly as he clamped his hand onto Deshee's broken wing and twisted it.  
  
The girl's adrenaline drained as the pain overpowered her senses.  
  
Seizing the poor slave's moment of weakness, Metshius spun her back to him and took a clean swipe.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Piccolo reached the beginning of a vast forest when the larger ki started to fade, 'Has Lord Raye-don defeated that bastard?' In a whirlwind of confusion the Namek put on a fresh burst of speed.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The dark god circled his fallen prey, his unruly hair casting a sinister shadow over his coal black eyes.  
  
"She didn't know what was good for her." Metshius snarled into Deshee's ears, "Your mother thought she was too good for me! That bitch! Heh. and now her daughter has fallen into my hands."  
  
Kneeling down beside the trembling girl, the demonic god slipped a rough hand into Deshee's gi pants.  
  
The girl's eyes flew open as the god penetrated her with two large fingers. Snarling in outrage Deshee sank her teeth into Metshius' thick neck but the god had other plans. he held her head where it was and began moaning as if he were enjoying a sexual encounter.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Piccolo's ears caught the sounds of Metshius' voice and he raced into the clearing. His eyes were met by the sight of the god fingering his mate with her mouth pressed passionately to his neck. The devil god rocked his hips above Deshee teasingly as he sighed, pressing her head harder against him so that all that escaped her lips were moans and sighs of her own. moans and sighs of pain and grief.  
  
Piccolo's jaw dropped at what appeared to be a sexual rendezvous between Deshee and the god she claimed to hate.  
  
"What is g-going on here?" the Namek's throat constricted with bitterness.  
  
Metshius looked over his shoulder and snickered, "I'm enjoying your mate's company. See how loyal slaves are?"  
  
"DESHEE!" Piccolo glared at the terrified girl, unable to see her fear with his jealous eyes.  
  
"Little sluts aren't they? You should stick to your own race, Namek."  
  
A sigh escaped Deshee's lips, a cry for help but Piccolo only took it as a moan of pleasure.  
  
"You little bitch." his eyes flashed with hatred.  
  
"But weren't you the one who said she was just a slave? Why so jealous, Namek? It's not like we can't share her. make her pay for being disloyal if it bothers you so much. I'm used to sharing these slave brats, I won't mind, I'd actually enjoy watching."  
  
Metshius sneered down at Deshee's tear streaked face before he broke her jaw with a powerful rich-hand strike. Throwing her limp body before Piccolo, the god smirked confidently.  
  
"Rape her, teach her to respect you, teach her a lesson she'll never forget.."  
  
Piccolo's eyes went wide at what Metshius was suggesting.  
  
"Rape the little slave."  
  
Piccolo glared down at Deshee's body and began to loosen his gi belt.  
  
A/N: Bwahahahahaha!!! Now THAT'S a cliffhanger, no? Please review! 


	21. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20  
  
Metshius grinned as he watched Piccolo loosen his gi belt, a show was about to begin and he was the only spectator.  
  
Piccolo looked down as he felt something drop from his belt. the ring Deshee had given him now lay on her thigh.  
  
"What the fuck is THAT?" Metshius scoffed.  
  
The demon lord reached down and plucked the silver piece of jewelry off the slave girl's body and felt tears sting his eyes, 'She. She was scared. not fucking around. What have I done?!'  
  
The malevolent god sneered at the heart broken couple and snapped his fingers, magically healing Deshee's jaw. Her first words were, "You BASTARD!!!!"  
  
Piccolo's eyes widened with shock as he realized the words Deshee spoke were directed at HIM. Even more shocking to the emotionally wounded Namek, were the blows to his face and chest he was soon receiving from a very angry Janjin-kee.  
  
"You were going to RAPE ME!!!! You asshole!!!! I trusted YOU!!!"  
  
Metshius rubbed his chin thoughtfully, 'This is even more amusing than the rape that would have taken place.. Hmm.'  
  
Piccolo did not attempt to block any of the fists Deshee pummeled him with, he just stood there in complete stupefaction, his own previous words and actions replaying themselves over and over in his mind.  
  
'I fucked up BIG!'  
  
"Deshee," Metshius snorted, "Just kill him."  
  
Deshee stared at Piccolo with a weird glint in her eye.  
  
"You know you're stronger than him, make him pay for betraying you," the beast god's voice rang out like a spell, hypnotizing the broken Janjin- kee.  
  
The image of Deshee flipping Piccolo. in his cave the first morning. they were together. when she told him she was a warrior. raced through both lovers' minds. Deshee was definitely a fighter to be reckoned with.  
  
Piccolo knew in his heart that as much as he loved to fight. this would be one battle he would lose. He couldn't even bring himself to block Deshee's attacks. Looking up at his ex-mate, the demon lord held the ring out to her.  
  
"I. I'm sorry I took this gift away from you. I was totally undeserving of such an honor."  
  
Deshee's hatred flared for a brief moment and then faded into sorrow.  
  
"You called me 'slave' and then tried to rape me."  
  
"I KNOW!!" Piccolo shouted in frustration, "I know how badly I fucked up. I should have told my friends about you instead of fearing what they might think! And I was so mad at myself for doing that that I was blind to see you were in danger instead of fucking with that bitch god! I've never made such a huge mistake and blaming someone else would have made it easier! I blamed you. and THAT was the problem! I blamed you and I shouldn't have."  
  
"Shoulda, woulda, coulda." Metshius snickered.  
  
"Fuck OFF!!!" Piccolo roared.  
  
"Deshee. even if there is no chance left for us to work things out. don't let this asshole control you! He's trying to toy with your mind!"  
  
The half Janjin-kee spat on the ground, "And how would you know."  
  
Piccolo clenched his fist, "Cuz I've done the same thing to those that I wanted to control in the past. I have experience."  
  
Deshee looked a little shaken at first, this was the first time Piccolo had actually mentioned his past to her, and as the rumors held true, he couldn't lie to her. She knew all of his stories second hand. and he knew that. Lying was out the window.  
  
"Please Deshee, get away from here. Run before he can catch you. Before he can get you. like he got your mother," Piccolo's eyes glimmered with tears of fear and pain. But both of them knew he would never let the tears fall.  
  
The girl looked at those obsidian eyes with wonder, everything she once knew came crashing down around her. A drum beat somewhere in the depths of her maddening mind. Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Her vision clouded and Piccolo's pebble-black eyes blurred to a dark oblivion.  
  
Piccolo caught her when she keeled over, her eyes rolled up inside her head. Metshius made a move to grab her while she fell, unconscious.  
  
"Don't fuck with us, bitch!" Piccolo snarled as he teleported away to a sanctuary in the sky.  
  
Metshius ate dirt as the image of Piccolo and Deshee faded to nothing. Clawing at the soft soil underneath him, the god snarled.. drawing the attention of the other Z Warriors nearby..  
  
A/N: Oie. *Dodges a fist from Piccolo that was aimed at her head* Sorry for the delay. I have been working 24/7 (which sucks cuz this is my first job and I already feel the burn of the moneymaking world) and am very lucky I even have the chance to update! =( But things will change when school starts on Thursday cuz lovely lovey school will make my work schedule less! There should be more updates then! But I really do enjoy all of the reviews I have been getting!  
  
Also, read the story Piccolo and Ari!!! I'm the co-author of it and the lovely lady in charge is a first timer at ff.net sooooooooo.... I think it'd kick some serious Piccolo-butt if you wonderful peeps would drop by her story and read it! =)  
  
Take care, all! You are awesome and your support kicks @$$ and really encourages me! 


	22. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21  
  
Gohan and Vegeta ducked behind a bush as they watched the beast god thrash around on the ground in pure frustration.  
  
"Fuck THEM!!!!" he snarled as his claws dug three deep trenches into a tree trunk, "Where ARE they?"  
  
Vegeta clenched his fists, preparing for the battle he was sure to face.  
  
"MAJUNIA! If you do not return that BITCH, I'll have you both wishing you were DEAD!!!!"  
  
Using telepathy the beast god contacted his warrior race with his mind "Haitsu, jaka na te waa! Neshee da ka ishte wat sa Majunia!" (Prepare the army immediately! I want them here tomorrow to kill Majunia!) he screamed his message aloud.  
  
"That doesn't look good." Gohan whispered to the now growling Vegeta.  
  
"You hear that Majunia??? My army will be here to destroy you by tomorrow!!!" Metshius continued to scream to the emptiness of the forest.  
  
Gohan felt sweat trickle down the side of his face and he exchanged a panic-stricken glance with Vegeta.  
  
"C'mon boy, let's attack him now!" the Prince snarled. Gohan gave a solemn nod before they both sprang up into a fighting stance, their muscles pulsing with adrenaline. Metshius turned toward the Saiya-jin warriors and sneered.  
  
"Don't waste my time, children!" he snickered before releasing a ki blast at Vegeta, blasting him through a large tree truck.  
  
"VEGETA!!!!!" Gohan screamed through the beast god's wicked laughter.  
  
Turning a vicious glare onto Metshius, Gohan charged forward. Another malevolent grin spread across the evil god's face before he fazed out, leaving Gohan to bite the dust much as he had when Piccolo fooled him. Gohan skidded a good 20 feet through Metshius' illusion before coming to a stop, where he dragged his fingers through the moist soil in frustration.  
  
"DAMMIT!!!!!!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Piccolo entered the main hall of the Tenkai and nodded to a worried Dende.  
  
"Just get me a room, boy."  
  
The guardian ran ahead and found his companion, Mr. Popo, who had already begun preparing food for the new guests.  
  
"Just enough for Deshee and water for Piccolo will do, Mr. Popo. Thank you!"  
  
As the water in the cooking pots began to boil, Dende left the kitchen and met up with Piccolo, who still held the unconscious Deshee.  
  
"Poor creature." Dende frowned as he found a vacant room for the two.  
  
Piccolo just grunted in irritation, placing Deshee's weak body on the bed. Solemnly he turned to Dende.  
  
"I.I'm sure you know everything about Deshee and I.."  
  
"Well, I am the guardian of the Earth, Piccolo, one would hope I would know my own planet by now," his smile was warm and inviting and stirred a feeling of comfort in the elder Namek's chest.  
  
"I.I don't know what.what she thinks.how she feels."  
  
Dende's eyes crinkled at the edges, a sign of his vastly growing supply of knowledge, as he watched a single tear escape Piccolo's grief- stricken eyes. Yet, just as quickly as it fell, it was quickly wiped away.  
  
"I.I betrayed her in the most horrible-"  
  
"No," Dende frowned, "You had no idea."  
  
"I didn't even let her speak.to.to let her tell me otherwise."  
  
"If she truly loves you, as I am quite certain she does, she will understand."  
  
"I just don't want to lose her."  
  
"Trust me, Piccolo, you won't."  
  
Deshee tossed in her sleep, drawing the attention of the two Namekians.  
  
"She awakes!" the younger Namek gasped.  
  
Deshee's eyes fluttered open and she yelped softly before tears spilled forth, like some celestial dam had burst behind her auburn orbs. Piccolo resisted the urge to run over to the Janjin-kee and clutch her against his chest. That urge died instantly when her eyes met his.  
  
"Jerk!"  
  
"No, Deshee, please.please trust me. I made a huge mistake and I told you how sorry I was. I.I love you, kid.You know I do."  
  
"Look in your heart," Dende coaxed.  
  
Deshee was silent for a while; her breathing was steady and calm until she sucked in her breath sharply.  
  
"You say you love me.What I say is.prove it."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Gohan scrambled through the burnt bushes that still smoldered with smoke from Metshius' blast.  
  
"Vegeta! Vegeta, where ARE you?!?" the young scholar screamed as he tripped again.  
  
"Boy." came a meek voice a few yards to Gohan's right.  
  
There, bent backward over a shattered tree stump, lay the Prince of all Saiya-jins with his neck askew.  
  
"Oh, Vegeta! I think you've broken your neck!"  
  
"You.You think," Vegeta spat. Not even a broken neck could tame his two-pronged tongue.  
  
"I gotta do something." Gohan tried to recall something from all those Health books his brain had digested and came up with nothing.  
  
"Get a Senzu, you damn idiot." came the raspy voice.  
  
Gohan's head snapped up suddenly, "Right! I'll go to the Tenkai and get some from Korin!!!" the boy jumped to his feet in excitement before his face fell again, "But what about you, Vegeta? I can't just leave you here."  
  
"I'll watch over him, child. And when you come back, we'll gather our forces for the next day to come."  
  
Gohan whirled around in shock to see.. "Lord Raye-don!!!!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"I'm Henry the Eight I am, Henry the Eight I am, I am, same as the first, same as the first! I slept with the widow next door!."  
  
Deshee crashed out of bed with laughter as Piccolo's baritone voice boomed the goofy ditty.  
  
"That song must have been sung for Metshius!"  
  
Piccolo smirked, "Have I proven myself yet? Or do I need to do an Irish jig along with it?"  
  
"No, no, I trust you.please, no more singing!!!"  
  
Piccolo pouted in mock-disappointment, "What? You don't think I could be a real singer?"  
  
Peels of laughter echoed from the room and spread a smile across Dende's face as he walked along the corridors.  
  
"No offense, Piccolo, but.Nooooooooo.."  
  
"Well, I'm quite sorry but I already quit my day job, dammit! Ugh! Now that's enough of that! I'm so out of character it sickens me!!!" Piccolo grinned.  
  
"Hey.Piccolo."  
  
"Kid.Do you trust me?"  
  
"Umm. yeah, why?"  
  
"Close your eyes."  
  
Deshee double-blinked, "What?"  
  
"You said you trusted me.so.do it."  
  
The Janjin-kee closed her eyes slowly, a skeptical look plastered to her features. A few seconds passed before she felt the warmth of Piccolo's lips against her own. The kiss was brief yet reassuring; then his mouth moved to her ear and whispered, "Ai shiteru." as his arms embraced her with all the ardor and fear that resided in his lonely heart. 


	23. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22  
  
Gohan smiled at the god standing before him, "Thank you so much."  
  
"God dammit, boy! Get me a damn SENZU!!!!" Vegeta cried out, "Stop standing around saying useless stuff! Help ME!!!"  
  
Lord Raye-don winked at Gohan and the boy took to the sky like a bullet shot out of a pistol.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Gohan flew at break-neck speed across the forested plains of the earth until he came across a large column in the middle of nowhere. That was it-Korin's Tower. The scholar made a complete ninety-degree angle and shot up into the clear, blue sky, right alongside the thin tower.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Ah, I see Gohan is on his way up here. I wonder what that kid wants now.."  
  
As if to answer the old cat's question, Gohan appeared right in Korin's face.  
  
"I need some Senzu beans, Korin! Vegeta's hurt real bad!"  
  
"Calm down, boy. Panic never got anyone anywhere; I'm sure Piccolo taught you that much as a boy."  
  
Korin turned down a hall and disappeared from view, leaving Gohan to muse over what he had just said, "Dende-sama, was it THAT long ago?"  
  
Gohan reflected on his training with Piccolo for a brief moment before Korin returned and scattered his thoughts.  
  
"Here you go, Gohan, I only have two so use them wisely."  
  
Gohan snatched up the bag in triumph, grinning much like his father. It brought tears to Korin's eyes.  
  
"I will, Korin! You can count on me! I won't let you down!"  
  
Korin chuckled, "Well, while you're at it..you may want to go get your old sensei to help you with this battle..he seems a little, uh, 'preoccupied.'"  
  
Gohan's face went blank for a moment, "Now what could he possibly be up to?"  
  
Korin smiled, "If you had ears like mine, you'd know."  
  
Gohan blushed and turned toward the edge of the tower and flew up the last few feet to Dende's Lookout.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Gohan rose up over the edge of the Lookout and almost laughed out at the sight before him..Deshee was running around the courtyard with a long blue ribbon Gohan recognized as Piccolo's belt..and there was Piccolo holding up his baggy pants shouting at the top of his lungs.  
  
Piccolo caught sight of his old student and blushed for a mere second before mumbling, "She took my belt..." under his breath.  
  
"We better get going, Piccolo, Vegeta's hurt bad and the Janjin-kee army has been ordered to arrive tomorrow."  
  
"Aw, fuck!" Piccolo's lip curled in irritance.  
  
Deshee came screeching to a halt behind Piccolo and frowned, "I don't want to fight so soon.."  
  
"You're not the only one, kid," Piccolo sighed.  
  
The three warriors remained silent for a few moments, each in their own respective world.  
  
An evil smile crossed Piccolo's face as he stole Deshee's unguarded moment to pounce on her and snatch back his belt. Deshee face faulted in surprise and the former demon king rested his foot on her back in triumph as he retied his pants onto his strong hips.  
  
"Now we can go, Gohan!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Vegeta had just finished swearing at the absent Gohan with all the Saiya-jin cuss words he knew and had just started on the English list when the young boy touched down a few feet away.  
  
Lord Raye-don looked like he was going to pop a vein and Vegeta was lying, neck askew, spouting off his vulgar list.  
  
"Mother fu-"  
  
"VEGETA!!!! Uh..we're HERE!" Gohan interrupted the prince.  
  
Vegeta was given a bean before any more colorful adjectives could find freedom from the Saiya-jin's tongue.  
  
"Well boy lets get back to Son's house!" the Prince spat as he shot up into the air.  
  
Gohan sighed, "He sure is thankful...I can't thank you enough for putting up with him, Lord Raye-don."  
  
The god's eyes crossed for a brief moment, "Remind me to decline the next time I offer to watch over him..I feel so corrupted!"  
  
Deshee glomped onto Lord Raye-don and smiled as they all took to the air.  
  
AN: Yay! I finally have a free moment! I've got my grades up in all my classes and I don't have to stay up late playing "catch up or fail" anymore!!!! That means I can update more! Sorry this one was so short but I should have the next chapter up within the next three days (11-13 at the latest) and if I don't you can flood my Inbox with hate mail.  
  
Please R/R! 


	24. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23  
  
Yamcha was the first one to see Piccolo, Deshee, Lord Raye-don, Vegeta, and Gohan returning. Running out the door, the young man was the first to hear the startling news.  
  
"W-We fight TOMORROW???" Yamcha was suddenly pale.  
  
"Unfortunately that is the truth...." Lord Raye-don sighed.  
  
"I don't see what all the fuss is about!" Vegeta snarled, "You, Raye- don, do you think this Metshius is really a god?"  
  
"No, I do not believe such a thing..."  
  
All eyes were transfixed upon Vegeta-who was actually making sense rather than causing trouble.  
  
"So, if he's not a god then all we have to do is kill the bastard before his army gets here, right?" Vegeta continued.  
  
"That would break the Janjin-kee pride! We would have proven that their god was a phony!!!" Gohan jumped in the air and clicked his heels.  
  
"But Metshius is quite powerful, Vegeta.." Lord Raye-don's eyes narrowed in warning.  
  
Piccolo frowned, "Against all of us he'd be outnumbered and outmatched."  
  
The god's eyes sparkled, "Perhaps this can work."  
  
A growl raised the hair on several necks as Tetsi emerged from the household, "You forget old god, I am still here. And I am one of the elite."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Metshius clawed at another tree in sheer boredom.  
  
"Great, now I have to wait a whole day before my men get here..What the Hell can I do until then?"  
  
A random bunny decided to cross infront of the beast god at that point....only to become mere molecules when a blast from Metshius impacted its chubby, little body.  
  
"Useless creature..."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Lord Raye-don swallowed the lump in his throat as he followed the Z fighters into the forest they had just escaped from; he did not want to fight. The poor god strongly believed in peace and scorned the idea of violence. Although very powerful, the slaves' god had never drawn on his power before. Until now....  
  
"You got that, Raye-don?" Vegeta scowled as Lord Raye-don's eyes glazed over again, "Are you listening to ME?!?!"  
  
"Child, I cannot fight... the will isn't in my blood like it is in yours. I just can't do it."  
  
Vegeta went white with fear for a brief moment before turning red with rage, kicking the forest floor, "WHAT?! Are you chickening out, you coward?! You are the strongest warrior we have! Get off your ass and do as I have instructed! Unfortunately we need help here and you are the only one that can do this for us!!!"  
  
Deshee nuzzled Lord Raye-don's arm tenderly, "Think about the slaves that love you so much."  
  
The god closed his eyes and gathered his resolve.  
  
"Alright... I'll give it my best shot," he sighed and began to levitate as Vegeta had ordered.  
  
The prince just smirked.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Metshius looked down at the wooden voodoo doll he had made of Piccolo and sneered at it before breaking its head off.  
  
"Fuck you, Majunia..."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Lord Raye-don watched the beast below him as he hovered in the air. Drawing on his power supplies he formed a small ki blast in his hand and began to descend. When he was about five feet above Metshius' head he took in a deep breath.  
  
"Hey phony!!!!"  
  
Metshius took the bait and looked upward. Lord Raye-don released his blast right into Metshius' face with a loud BOOM!  
  
The Z Fighters all sprang from the hiding places they had staked out, all ready to shoot to kill. Multiple ki blasts impacted the wicked god, creating a huge cloud of smoke that stung each warrior's eyes and burned their lungs as the stench assaulted their nostrils.  
  
When the horrible smoke finally cleared, Metshius was on his knees, hunched over and swearing.  
  
"God DAMMIT!!!!! I can't SEEEE!!!!!"  
  
Piccolo felt his lips curl into a demonic smile upon hearing this exclamation. Powering up his trademark attack, the demon lord barked at the other warriors to stand down.  
  
"This is my beef! I'm gunna get this bastard for what he did to Deshee and I! Stand DOWN, no one better TOUCH him.... EXCEPT MEEEEEEEE!!! MAKKANKOSAPPUUUU!!!!!!"  
  
The Namek unleashed the screw-beam at a velocity only a few talented Z Fighters could calculate. The beam skewered Metshius through his thick- skinned side, crackling with the voltage it contained. The scent of burnt flesh perfumed the air as sparks flew off of Metshius as if he were in an electric chair.  
  
The seconds crawled by and finally the attack dissipated into thin air. Metshius collapsed to the ground-DEAD.  
  
AN: So, that's the end of him, eh? Heehee! I told you I'd update! Please review! 


	25. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24  
  
Author's Note: I would like to apologize for not updating sooner. Times have been really tough lately..my grandfather passed away after a month of suffering and barely hanging on. I am also in the midst of losing a very dear friend of mine, Arthur Sugarman, who has been like a second grandfather to me. I apologize to those I have hurt with my angry words (Jay-chan specifically); since this is my first time dealing with death, and it's hitting me two times at once, I would like you to know that I realize that my behavior, despite the circumstances, needs to improve. If I ever feel alone like that..I won't turn on the ones I love....I'll reach out because I love you all so much. Please, read and review, this is in honor of the man I have lost, the man I will lose, and the good times I could have had if I had reached out....I was naïve but I have learned.  
  
Author Warning: Heavy lemonade (not a full-on lemon, but the next best thing)!!!!!  
  
Everyone remained silent for a few seconds. Smoke rose off of the carcass that was once a living powerhouse for the most despised enemy the Z warriors had ever faced. Vegeta was the first one to come out of his momentary state of stupefaction.  
  
"We.We did it! We really did it!!!"  
  
Deshee glomped onto Piccolo and Lord Raye-don couldn't help but smile at the fruits of their efforts. It was really over.  
  
Gohan was elated and jumped up and down until a glare from Vegeta forced him to act more "manly;" so, he just stood there with a peace sign and a big grin.  
  
It was Piccolo who let out a loud, masculine yawn that caused all of the warriors to jump into fighter stances.  
  
Piccolo looked confused for a moment, "Uh...Sorry."  
  
Deshee smiled softly, her eyelids a bit droopy as well, "I think we should get sleep for tomorrow."  
  
Gohan rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, the army will be here by morning, I bet. Plus, I don't want to leave Trunks, Goten, and Bulma alone any longer than we have to!"  
  
Vegeta nodded in agreement, "Well, someone needs to guard our precious proof of this pseudo-god. We'll sure as Hell need his body tomorrow and I don't want some dumb animals nibbling on it and degrading our work."  
  
Yamcha took a bold step forward; "I'll do it."  
  
Krillin began to protest but Yamcha shook his head, "You have family to look after, bud. I bet 18 and Marron are worried sick about you."  
  
Tien walked over to his friend and put a hand on his shoulder, "Be careful, Yamcha.... If we find out that a rabbit gnawed your face off in your sleep, we'll never let you live it down!"  
  
All of the fighters broke out into a fit of laughter. Even Tetsi managed a smile.  
  
Finally, everyone excluding Yamcha headed back to the overpopulated Son household.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
As the warriors entered the house, there was a mad eruption of hugs, kisses, and various exclamations of relief.  
  
Krillin was wrapped from head to foot by 18; his daughter clinging to his back like a barnacle. Vegeta stood with his arms crossed as Bulma covered his face with kisses. He shot death glares to anyone who dared to snicker. Piccolo was carrying Deshee upstairs, hoping to get away unnoticed. It was Lord Raye-don who caught them.  
  
"Try and rest, you two," he smirked. "You'll need that energy for tomorrow!"  
  
Piccolo turned ten shades of purple before booking his booty upstairs before anyone else could harass him and his lover.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yamcha let out a big yawn as he made himself as comfortable as he could on the mossy ground beneath his strong body. In mere moments, he was in a blissful sleep.  
  
On the opposite side of Yamcha was the massive carcass of the once all-powerful Metshius. The moonlight shone on the various humps and dips of his body. One of these reflections of light bent oddly. An arm moved.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Piccolo groaned as he tasted Deshee's sweetness and her moans did little to ease the pain of his throbbing member. His skillful tongue darted into her opening and up over her slick folds, taking in her texture and her taste. His lips closed over her erect clit and a cry tore from the Janjin-kee's lips.  
  
"God...Piccolo!!!"  
  
The namek himself couldn't help but whimper; who was he torturing here, Deshee or himself?  
  
The girl's legs began to shake as her peak neared. The pleasure was incredible; so strong and yet gentle enough for her to take in full. Piccolo pulled away for a brief moment to catch his breath.  
  
'Kami-sama....how am *I* going to survive this?!' he thought as he gulped in another lungful of air before returning to his mate's eager recesses.  
  
Piccolo delved into her wetness and drank her in until he felt the final shudder of her ravaged body, followed by a cry of pure ecstasy. He placed feather light kisses along her folds, licking his lips as he went, and massaged her thighs. Finally raising his head, he smiled at the sweat- soaked Janjin-kee before whispering his needs into her ear.  
  
The namek was surprised to find himself flipped onto his back with Deshee on top. The girl giggled before darting under the covers. Piccolo's firm lips parted as he cried out, feeling the wetness of Deshee's mouth around him. He was a prisoner with no hopes of surviving this onslaught of pleasure....but he wasn't complaining.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Razor sharp claws pierced through Yamcha's skull as he lay sleeping and completely unaware. Blood spurted in random directions as the lethal talons withdrew from their victim's head.  
  
Dark eyes scanned the area before a sharp nose picked up the desired scent.  
  
"Won't they be surprised...."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A silent spell was cast by the invader outside the Son home; it had taken him a few hours to get there considering the damage done to his body by the Makankosappou he'd been screwed by earlier.  
  
Completely undetected, the evil god stole into the house and his sensitive nose met an awful stench.....sex. It didn't take him long to realize WHO had committed the offending crime and he thundered up the stairs to punish the criminals.  
  
A/N: Uh oh, there's a bad moon on the rise! What's this? I thought he was DEAD?! How is this even possible? You'll just have to review and find out next update! I'll try to hurry that chapter along! I think I'm on to something BIG here! ...Also, thanks for understanding the circumstances I'm under now....In the words of Abraham Lincoln "....this too shall pass...." 


	26. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25  
  
A/N: Sorry, this chappie is gunna be short; just a fill-in/plot developing chapter. I'll add more soon! Here comes a reeeeeeaaaal twist! Be sure to R/R!!!! Have fun!  
  
Metshius snarled as the scent of lovemaking grew stronger; it was still fresh....  
  
'They must have just finished.....Sick FUCKS!!!!'  
  
Silently, Metshius pushed open the door that segregated Piccolo and Deshee from the rest of the household. The two lovers were asleep in each other's arms, the sheets twisted around their naked bodies. The wicked god sneered at the site.  
  
Slowly, he crept over to the edge of Piccolo and Deshee's bed. Without a moment's hesitation, he reached over and placed a claw on Piccolo's pointed nose. The god let out a muffled grunt as a dark crimson light spread from the tip of his finger to his entire body. Each body segment twisted and contorted, some becoming elongated or shortened, while others became pointy and angular. After a few minutes, Metshius withdrew his newly taloned finger from Piccolo's nose.  
  
Looking over his shoulder, the wicked god smiled malevolently into a mirror behind him.  
  
"And now for you, my 'friend'...."  
  
Metshius leaned over and pricked Piccolo's ear lobe, inserting the tip of a talon into the tiny wound. A small amount of liquid seeped out of the pointed nail and into Piccolo's blood stream.  
  
"Heh, what they can't see won't hurt me..." he scoffed.  
  
Pulling his arms back, Metshius marveled at the power and flexibility that his new form gave him. He smiled as he flexed his borrowed muscles before he punched Piccolo off the bed.  
  
"SON OF A BITCH!!!!" Piccolo was startled out of his sleep when he hit the ground with a broken nose.  
  
"Hi Piccolo, nice body I've got here, huh?"  
  
Piccolo looked up to see......himself. Metshius' voice was still the same....but his face, neck, arms, chest, hips, legs....they all looked like Piccolo's. Perfect replication.  
  
"How the fuck...." Piccolo was stupefied.  
  
"Just a trick some of us gods know," Metshius smirked.  
  
"You're no god, fuck!" Piccolo snarled.  
  
The wicked god put a green finger to his thin lips and whispered, "Shh..You'll wake 'Deshee'..."  
  
Piccolo nearly face-faulted. Deshee! He'd almost forgotten Deshee! His head jerked in her direction to find her.....asleep.  
  
"What?..Deshee!!!! DESHEE!!!!!!" Piccolo slammed his fists on the bed but Deshee did not move. "What the fuck did you do to her?!"  
  
"Nothing," Metshius replied rather nonchalantly. "Nothing yet."  
  
"Why won't she wake UP?!?!?!"  
  
"Watch this, Piccolo," Metshius whispered as he leaned over and kissed the sleeping Deshee. Her eyes fluttered open and a smile passed across her lips as her eyes took in the sight of "Piccolo."  
  
"Hey..Piclllo.." her speech was slurred by the lethargic effects of sleep.  
  
"Hey, Deshee.." Metshius' voice had shot up several octaves to match that of Piccolo's.  
  
Deshee put her arms around "Piccolo's" neck and pulled him into bed with her. Metshius shot Piccolo an evil grin before pulling the Janjin-kee into his arms.  
  
"You sick fuck! DESHEEEEEEEE!!!!" Piccolo was raving mad. His fists broke several springs in the mattress as his anger continued to pour out without restriction.  
  
Suddenly Metshius swung out a fist and socked Piccolo in the face. To Deshee, this only appeared to be her Piccolo stretching the sleep out of his muscles, and she snuggled closer to him.  
  
As Piccolo was recovering from the blow, Metshius sent him a telepathic message with some information that Piccolo was too afraid to believe could be true....  
  
'You're invisible! No one can hear you and no one can see you! And I am free to fuck this slut as long as I want! By tomorrow, all of your friends will be dead, my men will conquer this planet, and Deshee and her people will be MINE!!!!!'  
  
"NO!!!!" Piccolo shouted in rage. Unfortunately, he also noticed that Metshius was right....Deshee could not hear him at all and it broke his heart.  
  
Metshius smirked and then leaned over really close to Deshee. Piccolo could make out the words.. "Let's go to my waterfall..." being whispered into his mate's ear.  
  
Deshee giggled and placed a soft kiss on "Piccolo's" nose. Metshius grinned widely as he pulled the excited girl into his arms and flipped Piccolo off behind Deshee's back.  
  
The namek was infuriated, he'd never felt so helpless in all his life... He watched as Deshee and his other self got out of bed, dressed, and headed toward the door. Piccolo dove for Metshius' foot but ended up with the door slamming into his broken nose.  
  
"GOD DAMMIT!!!!!" his voice roared as tears came to his eyes from the helplessness he felt in his current situation and from the pain his nose was causing him. He dragged his feet all the way over to the bed HE and Deshee had been occupying just moments ago and felt moisture on his face. The namek looked up into the mirror before him to see the reflection of himself....with a lone tear running down his cheek.  
  
A/N: Thanks to all those who review! I'll be posting again soon; so, keep your heads up! I appreciate all those who have supported me in my battle against the angst death brings; you won't ever be forgotten! XOXO!!!! Please review! 


	27. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26  
  
A/N: These next two chapters have been dedicated to Mr. Arthur Sugarman who passed away on the night of 2/16/03. He was the other person in my life that was on the brink of death for a few weeks; but now he's resting peacefully. I learned an important lesson from him though.......never waste a moment God, Buddha, Allah, Jesus, Mary, Moses, or whoever you believe in, gives you.......carpe diem (seize the day)!  
  
Deshee jumped onto "Piccolo's" back, wrapping her silky legs around his torso. Metshius could hardly contain the wicked laughter threatening to burst from his mouth. The two easily snuck past the other fighters sleeping on the floor and were out the door within minutes. Outside, the pair met with Tien and Tetsi who were standing guard until the next shift began. Metshius smirked at his enemies as they conversed with the man they thought was their ally.  
  
'Oh what I'd give to rip their fucking heads off.....but that'd be too risky. I'd do myself a favor by waiting.'  
  
After, bull-shiting his way through a friendly conversation, Metshius and Deshee took to the sky. The real Piccolo ran outside just in time to see his mate being escorted toward his forest. Furious, the demon lord slammed his fists on the ground and cursed every form of faith he knew. As a last resort, he too took to the sky to follow the evil god.  
  
"If he's gunna fuck my mate, he won't enjoy it! I'm gunna be there every step of the way, METSHIUS!!!!" his baritone voice boomed.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Deshee splashed "Piccolo" when she felt his hand touch her bare behind. "Piccolo's naughty!" she giggled.  
  
"Piccolo" smiled and reached a hand out to caress one of the Janjin- kee's breasts. The waterfall they were under was a splendidly, private haven. The stars above shone in a cobalt sky like diamonds set in an infinite mass of sapphire. The emerald green trees danced as shadows from the fire "Piccolo" had set up on the shoreline jumped here and there. Deshee's breath caught in her throat as she took in her surroundings and when her eyes fell upon the man she loved a tear streaked down her face.  
  
"I am so happy, Piccolo...." She sighed.  
  
Metshius reached up and wiped the stray tear away and flashed an ecstatic grin. "I am too, kid. I love you so much."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Behind the fire in a thicket of bushes, Piccolo had claimed his campsite. As he watched Metshius flirt with his girl a hatred so hot turned the tips of his ears purple.  
  
"I swear to Kami-sama, he will pay with his FUCKING LIFE!!!!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Metshius had just lowered his mouth onto Deshee's when he heard an obscene remark fly though the air.  
  
"Metshius is so fucking ugly that he has to steal MY body to get some action! And not only that, but he's stupid enough to pick MY body; won't get many chicks that way, fuck!"  
  
The god snarled before he could stop himself and he found Deshee eyeing him strangely.  
  
"Sorry, the ashes from the fire flew up my nose!" he blushed and put his arm behind his head, hoping to win the girl over with a "little-boy" act.  
  
"Such a sick fuck!" came another zinger, "I bet your father refused to call you his son because you're so ugly!"  
  
Metshius bit his lower lip and turned Deshee around so her back was pressed against his hard member. He placed soft kisses along the girl's neck, reveling in the moans he was receiving. It would be all too soon when his ass kissing would be rewarded.....he would have this girl fucking him like the slave-slut she was before the night was over...... However, Piccolo had alternate plans and continued his verbal assault.  
  
"Hey Pseudo-god! I know what your first blind date said when she met you! She said something along the lines of 'Is that your face or did your neck throw up something?'" the Namek's laughter filled the air and earned itself a growl from Metshius.  
  
Piccolo watched in delight as Deshee frowned at her "mate." Metshius was getting desperate; yet, Piccolo was just about to get Metshius where he wanted him. Metshius pressed his member up against the Janjin-kee's firm backside and whispered in her ear. Piccolo watched as Deshee's face crinkled up and she shook her head. The evil god looked pissed.  
  
"Why won't you let me?!" he nearly roared, 'I want to humiliate her infront of that fucking annoying NAMEK!!!!'  
  
"I just don't feel comfortable with that idea. I don't think I'm ready to have you up my butt when I've just gotten used to being inside of me.....besides, I wanna make love to you," a little pout accompanied the girl's argument.  
  
Piccolo was loving this, he knew it was only a matter of minutes before the god would blow his cover. Thus, another zinger soared through the air.  
  
"I bet the best sex you ever had was with your mother's sister! And I bet they paid her to fuck you because you were so hideous that you were still a virgin at the age of 235 and were an embarrassment to the pseudo- god family blood-line!!!!!"  
  
Metshius sank his claws into Deshee's shoulders and roared his rage to the cobalt sky. Deshee fell into the water with a splash as blood flowed from her wounds.  
  
"MAJUNIA!!!! You son of a bitch!!!!!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Piccolo was directly over Metshius' head when he blurted out his last insult; he sighed in relief when he saw Metshius injure his mate.  
  
'Now she'll be out of the way and hopefully be smart enough to run for help. That is if she realizes that that fuck can't possibly be me...'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Deshee scrambled out of the water and grabbed her clothes, pressing the fabric to the wounds on her shoulders, "Piccolo, what's the matter with you?" she frowned.  
  
Then, right before her eyes, she saw "Piccolo" attempting to swat something in the air. He looked like a mad cat pawing at an invisible bug above its head.  
  
'Is he crazy?'  
  
"Piccolo!!!"  
  
Metshius, who was attempting to claw at Piccolo, who was hovering a couple feet above his head, still taunting him, turned around a little too fast and landed his naked ass in the cold water below.  
  
The Namek in the sky clutched his stomach tightly because he was laughing so hard. The angry god glared at Deshee and then at Piccolo.  
  
"You.....are......going......to......pay.....dearly....."  
  
Piccolo took a nose-dive and cartwheeled in mid air a few feet from the god.  
  
"Catch me if you can, shit-for-looks!"  
  
Metshius abandoned all other plans and charged the taunting demon. Clawing at images of Piccolo that appeared and reappeared, Metshius did not hear the soft take-off of the little Janjin-kee. Piccolo looked to the shore and then back to Metshius before his stifled snickers became all out hysterics.  
  
"Go ahead and try!"  
  
Metshius looked to the shore and found it empty. Deshee was gone.  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review! 


	28. Chapter 27

CHAPTER 27  
  
A/N: It's a short one; just getting another twist in! Sorry! Hey, the last one was pretty long!  
  
Metshius looked at Piccolo and snarled.  
  
"You fucking, little...."  
  
The Namek narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms across his broad chest before descending to the grassy shore away from the angry god.  
  
"You greatly underestimated me and your own patience, Metshius. You couldn't even hold in your rage long enough to carry out your plans of intended rape; I knew you wouldn't last!"  
  
Metshius searched every corner of his mind and came upon one last resort. The very last. The god lowered his head in mock shame and clenched and unclenched his fists.  
  
"You better stay away from my mate, bitch! Or I will drive you insane! Right about now, she'll be reaching Son's home; she'll be safe there, because around them, you have to act normal. That is, unless, you WANT everyone to smell the rat among them! You're so screwed! You're so fucked now! You know, I bet Deshee's gunna tell everyone what happened; so, if you do show up......you'll be killed and the spell you put on me will be broken!"  
  
Metshius looked up at Piccolo with a look of defeat.  
  
"Fine Majunia, I guess you won this round, it's no use keeping you invisible anymore now that my plans have been fucked. But, mark my words, Namek, you will get yours tomorrow!"  
  
The spell on Piccolo was lifted as Metshius disappeared. The Namek had no time to follow the god as his ki-signature vanished instantly.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Deshee flew at break-neck speed until an obstruction sent her tumbling down a few feet. The girl levitated, regaining her composure, before she looked up and felt a finger on her nose and a pinprick on her right ear.  
  
A/N: Bwa ha ha and evil cliff hanger! I am the evilest of evil, I do believe! Please review, if only to tear me a new butthole because of my evilness. Hey, have any of you been to www.homestarrunner.com????? 


	29. Chapter 28

CHAPTER 28  
  
Deshee watched in horror as the figure before her transformed into an exact replica of herself. The wicked god giggled in Deshee's voice,  
  
"I hope you can warn Piccolo of the plans I have for him! I can't wait to see the look on his face when I turn all of HIS friends against him!" and the god blasted off toward Son's house to carry out his plans.  
  
The little Janjin-kee trembled as her thoughts swam, 'P-Piccolo.. What's gunna happen to him? What's going on?!' and the girl took off at lightening speed in the direction Metshius had flown off in.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"HELP!!!! Someone help MEEEE!!!!" Metshius screamed on the front lawn of the Son house. He had several self-inflicted wounds covering his body. "Oh God, it HURTS!!!"  
  
Tetsi was the first to run outside and was soon followed by Krillin, 18, Bulma, and the rest of the other fighters. Most of them were still in their PJs, since it was only five o'clock in the morning. Bulma shrieked when she was the state "Deshee" was in.  
  
"It's Metshius," "Deshee" cried, "he can shape shift! I just got away from him! He...... He...... He was gunna RAPE me!!! I thought it was Piccolo!!! I really thought he was Piccolo!!!!"  
  
Krillin and Tetsi both placed a hand on the small Janjin-kee's trembling body to comfort the seemingly traumatized girl. Just then, the real Deshee landed on the Son lawn and stood in shock at the sight before her. Metshius had the entire household believing his tales; of course, why wouldn't they? He looked exactly like the slave girl.  
  
"Metshius is chasing me, I know he'll be here anytime soon! Oh god, I'm scared!"  
  
Tetsi snarled, "That son of a bitch! I'll cut his throat with my own claws if he comes near us!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Piccolo was only a mile away from the Son residence as he flew above the greenery of Earth.  
  
'Metshius' army will be here soon..... I hope we all survive.'  
  
Before he knew it, the mile had led him to the Son's front yard.  
  
'That was quick.'  
  
Before his eyes, was a large group surrounding his mate.  
  
'Shit, she must be traumatized! Poor kid, I better go help her!'  
  
"Deshee!!!! Deshee!!!!" Piccolo dashed up the small mound of grass toward his friends and his mate.  
  
In a flash of light, Tetsi was standing tall and impassive before him. Piccolo looked up into the dog man's eyes with an inquisitive expression on his face; the Janjin-kee looked about ready to chomp Piccolo's head off.  
  
"What's wrong with my mate?" he asked in a low voice.  
  
"It's HIM!!!!! It's HIM!!!!!!!" "Deshee" screamed, her furry finger pointing directly at Piccolo.  
  
The demon's face paled, "What do you mean by 'It's him'? It's me, Deshee! Piccolo! I swear to you!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Deshee realized all too soon what was about to happen as she noticed Tetsi draw an ivory knife out of a small pouch strapped to his thick, right thigh, concealing it within his massive paw.  
  
"No...... NO!!!! PICCOLO, LOOK OUT!!!!!!!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Deshee's voice fell on deaf ears as Tetsi stabbed the sharp blade into Piccolo's stomach. His eyes opened wide, pain clearly visible within his watering obsidian orbs, before he sank to his knees. Purple blood was already bubbling around the white blade and spilling to the green blades of grass below. Tetsi sneered at the Namek and returned to "Deshee," cradling the hysterical girl in his arms.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Deshee flew to her fallen mate, tears flying behind her like crystals suspended in midair. Piccolo's breath was coming in short, labored gasps now, the color significantly drained from his face. The little half Janjin- kee followed the trail of blood from Piccolo's abdomen to the pool collecting on the ground; it was there that she saw her reflection.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A scream of agony brought Deshee and a very weak Piccolo's attention to "Deshee" and Tetsi. "Deshee" was walking backward slowly, blood dripping from her right paw. Tetsi had both paws clenched over his eyes, howling in pain.  
  
"Take that, you mother fucking traitor!!!! That'll teach you to disobey me!!!!"  
  
All of the fighters jumped back as Metshius returned to his normal form.  
  
Krillin blinked twice, "Hey! What have you done with Deshee?!"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know....." was the sardonic reply.  
  
Suddenly all eyes turned to Piccolo, who was now laying face down in his own pool of purple blood, seemingly lifeless.  
  
Bulma's hand flew to her mouth, "Oh my God....."  
  
The sound of war drums beat softly in the background as Metshius levitated into the sky, "Your lives are about to come to the most grotesque end you could have EVER imagined!!!!! Prepare yourselves!!!!!!"  
  
A/N: Things aren't lookin' so good! Next chapter there'll be a TON of action! Please REVIEW!!!!! =) 


	30. Chapter 29

Metshius began to snicker at the sight before him; things were working out beautifully. Piccolo was or was nearly dead, Tetsi was blind, Yamcha was dead, Deshee was invisible, and his army was only miles away. It would only be a matter of time before the entire planet was his and his alone.  
  
The malevolent god watched as Bulma ran over to Piccolo. She took the mighty Namek in her arms, trying to pick him up off of the ground, before she asked for Tienshinhan's help. The triclops slung a limp, green arm over his shoulder, pressing a hand against Piccolo's stomach to close the gaping wound, before heaving the Namek off of the ground.  
  
"Take him inside," were Bulma's only words. There was no time to get a sensu bean, the few remaining warriors were desperately needed right now and no one could risk abandoning the group for even a second. "This is it... This is the end."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Deshee ran inside the Son house, following Tien as he carried Piccolo into the nearest bedroom. The demon king groaned as his body settled into the softness of the mattress. Tien pulled a chair up beside him and hung his head.  
  
"Piccolo... I'll stay here until... I'll stay here as long as you need me."  
  
The Namek glared at the triclops, "What the fuck... makes you... think I... need.. you? Or anyone... for that matter?"  
  
Tien appeared visibly hurt before he spoke, "Oh come on, Piccolo, you're not as tough as you look! You need people too... I know how it feels to die alone and lonely."  
  
"I... am the Demon King... I don't need anyone."  
  
"BULL---FUCKING-----SHIT!!!"  
  
Piccolo's eyes widened considerably at the sudden outburst.  
  
"... Sorry... But honestly, you can't say that you don't need anyone, otherwise you wouldn't be so nuts about Gohan and you sure as hell wouldn't give a shit about some girl."  
  
"Is... it that obvious... that I love her?" Piccolo smirked before his face pulled into a strained grimace.  
  
"A bit, I mean for you anyway. You've got that prideful 'I'm better than you' look in your eyes again, but it's for a different reason this time; you think you're better than all of us cuz you have a girl by your side."  
  
"I... do not.. think that, do I?"  
  
Tien chuckled and Piccolo smirked again, "Perhaps I do... I guess."  
  
"Well, you have every right to, she's a wonderful woman."  
  
"Where... Where is... she?"  
  
"We don't know."  
  
Piccolo let out a dejected sigh as Deshee turned to the wall on her left; a small mirror was hung just above the cedar dresser. The girl's sorrowful expression turned from depressed to ecstatic and she began jumping up and down in front of the reflective surface, flailing her arms in all directions in a serious effort to get Piccolo's attention.  
  
Tien rubbed his forehead and began pacing about the room. The demon stared at him, tolerating the pain by using Tien's movements as a distraction. Then his eyes fell on the mirror and fell on Deshee.  
  
"What.. the FUCK?"  
  
Tien stopped marching and gave Piccolo a weird look, "What?"  
  
"Give me... the mirror."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The fucking.. MIRROR! Dende-dammit.. Does it look... like I have time... to.. explain shit.. to you?"  
  
Tien rolled his eyes and grabbed the mirror off the wall, causing Deshee to yelp with excitement. Piccolo reached a trembling hand out to take the slender object from his companion. The slave girl leaned over the edge of Piccolo's bed and waved.  
  
"Well, I'll be damned!" Tien grinned as Deshee visibly giggled.  
  
"I told you... I wanted the... fucking mirror.."  
  
The sound of war drums became a notch louder and Tien shot Piccolo a frightened glance.  
  
"Get out.. Go fight... I'll be okay... I won't be alone."  
  
Tien smiled and turned to the door, "Don't go dying on me, Piccolo."  
  
"Protect Gohan... if he dies... it'll be YOUR ass."  
  
"Take care." Tien waved and was just about to bolt when Piccolo's weak, raspy voice caused him to halt mid-stride.  
  
"Remind me... to beat you senseless... for all.. the sentimental nonsense.. that went on in here today, alright?"  
  
Tien smiled before he headed outside to retrieve the next wounded soldier. Tetsi.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Outside, the rest of the warriors fell into their respective fighter stances as the Janjin-kee army became visible over a nearby hill. Thousands upon thousands of tiny dots seemed to appear over the top of the hill, covering it like an army of ants swarming over a bread crumb; their numbers grew at a seemingly exponential rate, never breaking ranks, never faltering in the steady rhythm of their march. The mass was an embodiment of death itself.  
  
Metshius waited, still levitated in the air. His was entirely focused on his army, completely assured that his dream would soon be realized.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Tetsi allowed himself to be dragged into the Son household.  
  
'Of all the times I could have let myself be naïve.. what a fool I am.. now I can't even lend a paw to help them.'  
  
"Hey, Tetsi, you just stay here and rest; don't worry too much about your eyes, I'm sure a wish on the Dragonballs would fix you right up!"  
  
"Dragonballs, huh? I've heard of them but that's not what I'm worried about.."  
  
"What's wrong, Tetsi?"  
  
"My people.. They're not bad, most of them, they're just being led by the nose by some messed up excuse for a god; it's been so long since we've had an admirable god to look up to so it's easy to fool my kind. Metshius seemed like our savior at the time, he made us warriors, gave the Janjin-kee a name and a purpose, but then he twisted us.. Men began raping women in the streets, going unpunished, murder was commonplace, women became promiscuous and many children died before birth.. And then the slave trade started. Metshius had a taste for beautiful women; so, as an offering of gratitude, our finest warriors would go on a search to find the best beauties for our lord. We searched galaxies, losing many a good warrior just for the sake of our supposed savior. We enslaved the Lunarians to give our lord an endless supply of beauty and now we are stained with such blood.. I don't think our kind can ever hope to find redemption.."  
  
"Tetsi..."  
  
"Don't kill them, please... Help them learn. It's Metshius you must kill for me, for my kind, because I can't fight like this..." the warrior turned his face away from Tienshinhan. "Please, leave me."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Outside, Krillin, Gohan, Tien, Vegeta, Chaotzu, Bulma, 18, Goten, Marron, and Trunks held their breath.  
  
"Wait, Bulma, 18, Goten, Marron, Trunks, what are you doing out here?!" Krillin began to panic. "You guys have to go inside and stay hidden!!!"  
  
18 walked over to her husband and smirked, "And miss all the fun? Besides, I'm much stronger than you and would definitely be of some use in this battle; you can send that weak human, Bulma, inside to baby-sit."  
  
Bulma, in turn, snarled at 18's cocky attitude, "I may not be a fighter but I'm not useless either!" And as proof, she pulled a huge bazooka out of nowhere and aimed it at 18's head.  
  
Krillin ran between the two women with a big sweat drop on his forehead, "Uh, I know you two like to argue but can we all just forget about our petty issues for a minute cuz there IS an army of about God-knows- how-many-million headed our way right now!"  
  
18 and Bulma both growled in frustration but obliged by dropping their guards. Bulma shot 18 a look, "I'll take the kids and hide but if Vegeta dies, I'll blame you!"  
  
18 watched as Bulma ran into the house with a slightly disappointed Goten, Marron, and Trunks. "Right, as if she would have made a difference.."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The army came to a halt twenty feet away from the Z warriors, looking to Metshius for the next order. Tienshinhan took the momentary delay to tell the other warriors what Tetsi had asked of him.  
  
"He doesn't want us to kill them? Is he fucking crazy?! They'll kill us first, boy!" Vegeta shot Tien an icy glare.  
  
"It's a dog eat dog battle, Tien, I wouldn't oblige his request if I were you," 18 merely glanced over at the triclops, not even giving him the honor of full eye contact.  
  
"Honestly, don't be such a fool!" Vegeta snarled as he sat deeper in his fighting stance.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Metshius turned toward the Z Warriors, "The time has finally come! Now you die! Itshenaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" (*Forward!*)  
  
The army lunged forward like a tidal wave, thousands of wolfish warriors clamoring for a chance to be the first to start the war with the Earthlings.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT! MATEAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" (*WAIT!*) a thunderous voice boomed across the dawning sky.  
  
Metshius snarled as his head whipped in the direction the voice had come from, "It's too late! It's all over!"  
  
"Heh heh heh.. I don't think so!" came the reply.  
  
Metshius snapped his head back down to shout another order when he realized that his men were frozen in place. Every single Janjin-kee was encased in ice. The beast god desperately jerked his head in the direction of the Z Fighters, only to find that they too were frozen in place, many caught in mid-attack mode.  
  
"It's far from over, my friend," came the raspy voice again. This time Metshius wheeled around and came face to face with Lord Raye-don.  
  
"H-How?"  
  
"No one shall die this day if I have any say in the matter.. Heh."  
  
Metshius snarled and lengthened his claws, "Well, see how much say you have when you're not breathing!!!"  
  
A/N: It's been a while, huh? I finally got over that mega writer's block and am happy to say that the end is near for this story; so, keep your eyes peeled! Please review, it helps! ^_^ Jaa! 


	31. Chapter 30

Metshius stared at Lord Raye-don, completely shocked by the huge increase in ki he sensed coming from the slave god.  
  
'There is no way he can beat me; he's nothing but a lower-class god!'  
  
Without warning, Metshius charged Lord Raye-don just as he had finished powering up. The wicked god managed to lay a fist into the slave god's face but not before the skin on his hand was burned by the electrifying ki swirling around Lord Raye-don.  
  
"Heh heh heh... Sorry." The smart-ass look on Lord Raye-don's face made something snap in Metshius' head and he head-butted the kindly god in the face, breaking his nose upon impact.  
  
Lord Raye-don staggered back, eyes open wide in shock and obvious pain. He touched a finger to his crooked nose and winced.  
  
"Serves you right, slave god!" Metshius sneered at his foe before swinging a clawed hand out to claim Lord Raye-don's head.  
  
The benevolent god pulled a back flip in mid air to avoid the deadly claws and returned with a powerful snap-kick to Metshius' face. Lord Raye- don watched in amazement as the ball of his foot connected with his enemy's jaw, violently snapping his head to the right and burning the skin where his foot had hit. It took Metshius a bit longer than usual to recover as he slowly brought his head back into place, cracking his neck to ease the shock delivered to his system. He wouldn't admit it just yet but Lord Raye- don was a force to reckon with and, right now, things were looking grim for Metshius.  
  
'Every time I touch him, I get burned! This isn't how it's supposed to END!'  
  
Metshius floated in the air, watching his opponent with a fierce look of distrust. 'Let him make the first move... We'll see what he's up too...'  
  
"What's wrong, Metshius? I haven't wounded your fighting spirit, now have I?"  
  
The beast god snarled, "And since when did YOU start fighting, coward? Aren't you the one who doesn't support violence?"  
  
Lord Raye-don lowered his eyes, steeling himself against his own conscience, but Metshius noticed he'd hit a soft spot and pressed on.  
  
"Honestly, you couldn't even bring yourself to challenge me for centuries because you thought fighting was wrong. I wonder... just how many slaves died at my hands because of your stupid conscience?"  
  
Lord Raye-don snarled and clenched his fists but made no move to attack; he had to be completely at one with his mind or he'd lose the fight.  
  
'Just focus..' he told himself. 'Focus; his words mean nothing! He's caused so much more destruction.... this would be justice.'  
  
"If you manage to win this fight, Raye-don, what are you gunna do with yourself afterward? Commit suicide? Bwa ha ha ha!"  
  
Metshius, in his overconfidence, failed to dodge Lord Raye-don's attack and suffered from the barrage of punches that were pummeling his stomach. Blood flew out of his mouth as his stomach threatened to cave in and Lord Raye-don wasn't showing any signs of stopping his assault. In complete panic, Metshius clenched his fists together and smashed the furious god in the head, sending him speeding toward the ground below.  
  
Lord Raye-don cried out as a frozen arm impaled his left side, blood running down over the crystalline form of an ice-encased Janjin-kee warrior. Metshius roared with laughter when he saw the precarious predicament his foe found himself suffering with.  
  
"Oh, it's too bad you aren't mortal, Raye-don, it would have been most amusing to see you die upon the spell you yourself cast!"  
  
The slave god moaned as he extricated himself from the frozen warrior, pain etched into his eternally fine features. He fell to the grass below and curled into a ball, the pain being too much to bear.  
  
'I've never been in such extreme combat before... and I attacked when I wasn't ready... I don't know if I can do this; it hurts so much!'  
  
"Come on, Raye-don! Do I have to go down there and help you up myself?"  
  
The slave god spat blood onto the ground and grabbed a frozen leg for support as he lifted himself off the ground, a hand holding his wounded side shut. Closing his eyes, Lord Raye-don concentrated his ki into the palm of his hand and, when enough energy had been gathered, raised it up toward the sky.  
  
"I'm going to make you eat your words, beast god!" And with that, the slave god unleashed an attack of raw energy so fast that Metshius barely dodged out of the way. Lord Raye-don blinked and in the next instant Metshius was howling in agony, his right leg having been severed off at the thigh by his delayed reaction to Raye-don's blast. Dark blood oozed out of the severed stump and dripped like liquid metal to the grassy ground below.  
  
"You FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Metshius howled his pain to the sky above, clutching what was left of his leg. "What have you done to me?!"  
  
"I think I cut you down to size, heh!"  
  
The beast god snarled in fury, "You think this is FUNNY?!?!?!? Your sorry ass is MINE!" Adrenaline pumped into the evil god's veins, lessening the pain in his nonexistent leg, as he sped toward Lord Raye-don. Reaching a taloned hand forward, he made a desperate swipe toward Raye-don's face; he kept himself levitated a couple of inches off the ground to allow himself to maneuver easily without putting weight on his one remaining leg.  
  
Lord Raye-don dodged the attack and leapt into a fierce uppercut, sending Metshius a few feet into the air. The wicked god harnessed his ki just in time to stop his flight in midair before he nose-dove back down to the earth below; at the last minute, Metshius pulled out of the drop and released an unwarned ki blast into Lord Raye-don's face. The blast slammed the slave god through several frozen Janjin-kee before it exploded, leaving the poor god charred and smoldering in a heap of pain. Blood trailed down several cuts on his arms, legs, and face; his back protested against every movement he made so he just rested against a frozen warrior, trying to clear his clouded head.  
  
"Nice one, Raye-don! You just destroyed seven Janjin-kee men! Poor thing, that must make you feel like a real fuck, huh?"  
  
Lord Raye-don gawked at the gaping trench he had created in the Janjin-kee army's ranks. Frozen arms, legs, and other various limbs lay shattered like glass on the grassy green ground below.  
  
'Oh no..... What have I done?!'  
  
"Geeze, they didn't really deserve that, you know."  
  
Lord Raye-don swallowed the lump in his throat, "YOU threw the blast!"  
  
"Yeah, but it was YOUR ass that shattered them into a million pieces! I hope you don't unfreeze them anytime soon.... What a mess!"  
  
Lord Raye-don stared at his hands, his mind's eye imagining the blood he'd shed dripping off his fingertips. The slave god closed his eyes and let a single tear slide out from under his fair lashes and run down his cheek. The tiny drop rounded into a perfect sphere before in broke free of the skin contact and landed in Lord Raye-don's palm. A sky blue colored energy began to swirl like smoke in the center of his hand, forming a tiny tornado. The benevolent god stared in wonder as the tornado began to suck dust and small debris into it's void. Raye-don looked up at the shattered warriors again and felt his anger flare up.... and the tornado increased in size. 


	32. Chapter 31

Lord Raye-don's mind was spinning. Here was a way out, to end the suffering and destroy this monster of a god.... but he knew in his heart that he wouldn't survive... How could he? The tornado was coming out of HIM and he knew that if he didn't get rid of it immediately after disposing of Metshius, the whole world could get sucked into the void.  
  
"Nice toy you got there, Raye-don. What the fuck is that?"  
  
Lord Raye-don felt the strings in his heart constrict, 'I'll disappear.... I won't even get to say good-bye to my people... or Deshee. The most I can do is pray that with this sacrifice my people will learn to love one another and realize that they can find true happiness like Piccolo and Deshee have..... for love knows no race.'  
  
"This...." Lord Raye-don turned his face toward Metshius, "Is going to be the cause of your demise!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Metshius snarled when he felt the force of Lord Raye-don's tornado. In an attempt to hide his fear, the beast god flew downward and grabbed up a tree, "You think that little trick is going to stop me? Are you really that stupid, slave god? Hah hah hah! Here, try this on for size!" And with a powerful toss, the tree went speeding toward Lord Raye- don's palm.  
  
"No!" Lord Raye-don closed his eyes tightly as the tree was sucked up by the tornado. There was a crackle of lightening and the force of the wind became stronger, forcing Lord Raye-don to open his eyes. The tornado was bigger... almost the size of a small dog but the power was phenomenal.  
  
Metshius growled under his breath, "What the hell... shouldn't that have taken that bastard out?"  
  
Lord Raye-don stood up in silence, ignoring the pain in his battle- torn body, 'It's getting too big too fast..... Let's do this.' "Metshius, today your reign comes to an end!" The benevolent god shot his hand forward, pouring his energy and power into the tornado in hopes that it would increase its size.  
  
Metshius felt his one remaining foot begin moving toward the powerful void and he reached for a nearby Janjin-kee limb. Breaking in off the soldier, the wicked god threw the limb at Lord Raye-don. "You'll never take me! But if by chance you do, by the time I get over there to kick your sorry ass, you'll have taken the whole Janjin-kee army with you!" he snarled as he threw another limb into the dark void.  
  
"Then I'll just have to come to you...." Lord Raye-don's voice was calm and collected as he stalked toward his foe, the tornado whistling its fury as it grew at an exponential rate.  
  
"You son of a bitch! You FUCKING son of a bitch!" Metshius bore his fangs in rage as his foot continued to move toward the tornado in Lord Raye- don's palm. "You'll go down too, Raye-don! You'll damn all of us to hell! Are you insane?!"  
  
"Keep talking, Metshius, you only have a few more seconds to live...."  
  
"You bitch!" The dark god ripped off another Janjin-kee's arm and threw it into the void.  
  
"You really want to end this soon don't you? Keep throwing things at me, you'll only make this easier for the both of us!" Lord Raye-don smirked as Metshius stumbled forward another few feet. 'This is where we are both equals, my friend. I'm scared too...'  
  
Metshius let out a pained howl when his leg-stump smashed into an ice- encased Janjin-kee warrior and Lord Raye-don took this momentary lapse in concentration to pour all of his strength and energy into the mysterious tornado. The beast god looked up in horror as his whole body felt the pull of the wind; placing his hands out in front of himself, Metshius fell to the ground, holding fast to the blades of grass and dirt below him.  
  
"It's no use, my friend. We die this day."  
  
The beast god snarled in agony as Lord Raye-don drew near with his void of death, giving a sad smile as his enemy slowly lifted off the ground, his claws pawing at the grass below in a vain effort to ground himself. A few seconds later, it was all over... Metshius cried out his rage before his body was sucked into the powerful wind tunnel. Lord Raye- don let out a similar cry as he felt the malevolent god disappear from existence entirely.... 'So much death, so much pain... Let it end with my death.' Slowly, the kindly god of the slaves turned his hand toward his face, bones breaking under the strain of moving the massive tornado. Grimacing against the pain, Lord Raye-don closed his eyes and shouted his sorrow to the mountains in the distance.  
  
"Be forever grateful!!!"  
  
And then he was gone.  
  
The sun shone down on the warriors below, the Janjin-kee army and the Z Warriors all stood at attention, their eyes wide with shock and their ears echoing Lord Raye-don's last words.  
  
Vegeta clenched his fist to assure himself that he was really alive, "It... Is it really over?"  
  
A large Janjin-kee warrior stepped out from the masses of wounded and confused soldiers, "Tetsi! Shep kep natuo Tetsi!" (Tetsi! I must see Tetsi!)  
  
Vegeta turned to Krillin suddenly, "Get that dog man out here, cue ball! What are you waiting for?!"  
  
"R-Right!" Krillin dashed inside to get the blind warrior.  
  
Vegeta turned to the Janjin-kee warrior he assumed must be the general.  
  
"Tetsi! Shep kep natuo Tetsi!" (Tetsi! I must see Tetsi!)  
  
"He's coming, sheesh...." Vegeta sneered at the masses before him when, quite suddenly, the entire army began falling to one knee. "What the hell?" Row by row the masses took to one knee and bowed their massive dog- like heads until the entire army was left kneeling.  
  
Tetsi wavered on his feet as his human toes met moist soil and Krillin kept his grip firm on the dog man. The "general" ran over to the wounded slave guard and took his paw between his.  
  
"Tetsi!"  
  
The dog man smiled, "Jataane...." (Friend...)  
  
"Tetsi, no wa tou sa na qumewa jet jet..... Sa ne tura nate wa." (Tetsi, we have all made a mistake here..... We have been fooled yet again.)  
  
Tetsi lowered his head in sorrow, "Jep." (True.)  
  
"Kami na tou she ta naruto kepani tesh za... Janjin-kee-sei wa ein ein far to wa sei ne-ei." (We never had a true god on our side.... Janjin- kee-sei needs to stop being a planet of fools.)  
  
Tetsi shook his head, "Tashane matsuo shep teshenee cra zap kaa." (We must stop the horrible slave trade first.)  
  
Vegeta snarled and turned toward Tetsi, "Is this gunna go on all day? What the hell is going on over there?!"  
  
Tetsi sent a threatening growl in Vegeta's direction before returning his attention to the other Janjin-kee, "Hatou se mashtee?" (So, now what?)  
  
"Dashe te sua. Wa tashe natu ma." (It is over. The war is no more.)  
  
"Dahse?!" (What?!)  
  
"Catou se wase ne matsou Kami." (We were fighting a false god's war.)  
  
Tetsi extended his paw toward the Janjin-kee warrior, "Tashane met sheta keesh basha." (I only hope not too much blood was shed.)  
  
The "general" gave Tetsi a pained look, "Gashane te matshe gashita sheta basha. Geshta met sou nane?" (We will never be able to make up for all the blood we have shed. What is a little of ours worth?)  
  
Tetsi bowed his head and took his paw back, "Ganbate, gashte, mate yo wa sonie que wa." (Good luck, friend, I will be with you someday.)  
  
And with those last parting words, the "general" returned to his army and ordered them to return to their ships, taking their dead, their wounded, and their weary with them. The war was officially over.... and then Vegeta started to run after them.  
  
"Cowards! Get back here! Where the hell are you GOING?!"  
  
"It is over, Vegeta," Tetsi sighed. "It is all over."  
  
"What do you mean it's over?! We didn't even get to fight!"  
  
"Their god is dead and they came here under his command. With no god to follow, their war is meaningless. Every true warrior knows that."  
  
Vegeta snorted in annoyance, "Where are they going?"  
  
"Home."  
  
Krillin tugged on Tetsi's paw, "Why aren't you going with them?"  
  
"I have things to do here first, like see if Deshee is alright."  
  
All of the warriors present gasped out loud before following a wavering Tetsi back into the Son household. Krillin led the way, with Tetsi under his care, until they reached the room Piccolo had been placed in. The bald monk pushed the door open slowly and there lay Deshee, asleep on a resting Namek's chest. 


	33. Chapter 32

Piccolo stirred in his sleep, his sharp senses telling him that he's being watched. The Namek's eyelids lifted and he growled under his breath when he realized that all of his friends were gawking at him and his mate.  
  
Krillin smirked as he hobbled forward, Tetsi still leaning on his shoulder, "Ah Piccolo, you pimp, you!"  
  
"Shut-up, dumb ass!" Piccolo snarled in reply.  
  
The bald monk frowned, "Aw c'mon Piccolo, you know I'm just pullin' your leg. I'm actually really happy for ya!"  
  
"Thanks, I guess."  
  
Vegeta snorted, "Who would have thought the green wonder would get a woman. I pity you, Namek----"  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?!" The terrifying voice of Bulma boomed throughout the household as she and the other women and children emerged from hiding. Vegeta turned slowly to face his wife.  
  
"Nothing, Woman."  
  
Bulma's face turned bright red before she pulled a sledgehammer out of nowhere. "You jerk! I'll show you!"  
  
Vegeta peeled out of the room with Bulma hot on his heels. Gohan shook his head and sighed, "That Vegeta, he never knows when to keep his big mouth shut...."  
  
Tien suddenly shot his fist into the air, "Hey guys, Piccolo's almost healed! That means the dragonballs are still here on Earth! We can wish Yamcha and Chichi back to life and get Tetsi's sight back!"  
  
All the excited commotion caused Deshee to stir from her nap, "Hm?"  
  
Gohan leapt across the bed, landing squarely on Piccolo's stomach, and grabbed Deshee up in a big bear hug. "You're okay!"  
  
"I'm okay!" she squealed back.  
  
"I can't breathe....." Piccolo's voice came out in a high-pitched gasp.  
  
"Sorry, Piccolo-san!" The scholar blushed and crawled off of his former sensei.  
  
Krillin smiled broadly, "Hey, lets all order a pizza, all that panicking has made me hungry!"  
  
Choatzu glomped onto Krillin's bald head, "And then we can go find the dragonballs!"  
  
The whole group burst into excited chatter as they all headed out of the room. Once everyone was gone, Piccolo turned to Deshee.  
  
"Hey kid."  
  
"Hi Piccolo-san....."  
  
"I guess it's all over, huh?"  
  
"Yeah..... Hey Piccolo?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"We're gunna be together forever, right?"  
  
Piccolo smiled softly, "You can bet your ass we will be!" And he took the girl into his arms and kissed her on the lips.  
  
'Together forever..... sounds like a plan....'  
  
A/N: That's the end! Thanks for reading through all of these chapters, you guys! It was a looooooong project but it's finally done! ^_^ Now I have to fix the previous 15 chapters cuz ff.net got html all over my dialogue! *cries* Oh well, it'll force me to rewrite my story so that it's better than ever! Yay! Ja ne, minna-saaaaaan! ^_~ 


End file.
